THE BLACK LIST
by HeyJudee
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesta hacer para salvar a tu familia?
1. Chapter 1

**The black list**

**EPILOGO**

* * *

- Hola guapo ¿Hay lugar para esta hermosura?

- Chica sexy acercándose en tres, dos... - sintió como rápidamente el cuerpo de su pequeña hija encima - ¿Estas comiendo de más cariño?

- Mami dice que las verduras están haciendo efecto en mi crecimiento - comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que le provocaba su padre

- ¿Que hay de mi? -

- Y tu... creo que deberías dejar las harinas por un tiempo.

- Solo porque te quiero hare oídos sordos a lo que acabas de decir - lo saludo con un beso en los labios - ¿Como te encuentras?

- Muy bien. Hoy mismo me juntare con mi representante para ver si alguien nos ha llamado.

- Me parece bien. Ayer he hablado con tu padre, me ha pedido que este domingo vayamos a comer - sintió como su marido suspiro cansado - Brody deberías de entenderlo un poco más. Aun no ha logrado superar la muerte de tu madre - explico mientras juntaba juguetes dispersos por la sala

- Lo sé y no quiero hablar de ese tema. No ahora - se levanto del sillón con su hija en brazos - ¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar un rico helado princesita de papa?

- SI! Eres genial - lo abrazo

- A penas son las diez de la mañana. No puedes darle eso de desayunar - protesto su esposa

- Vamos cariño, desayunaremos en el centro comercial. No protestes, no hoy. Emma ve a despertar a tu hermano.

- Brody sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de desayunar fuera de casa. Deja que lo prepare aquí y luego si quieres paseas con los niños - comento tras ver como su hija abandonaba la sala

- Rach escucha - suspiro - Se que estamos endeudados hasta la cabeza, pero no le negare un helado o desayuno a mis hijos. Eso jamás.

- No digo que le niegues algo pero... - la interrumpió

- Ya he hablado Rachel. Desayunaremos fuera - sin más tomo su chaqueta y salió en busca de su auto

* * *

- Brody esta misma tarde tenemos la reunión con unos de los banqueros, no lo olvides - comento tras el desayuno

- ¿Por qué tienen que ir tanto al banco mami?

- Porque necesitamos un poco de dinero para tus lentes y los frenillos de tu hermana cariño - explico limpiándole las manos a su hijo

- Yo no quiero frenillos mami, todos los niños se reirán de mi. Seré una completa perdedora - protesto cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Quieres crecer con todos los dientes torcidos, Emma? Dudo que quieras lucirlos así cuando seas adolescente, ahí si serás una perdedora... como tú dices.

- Pero hará que mi boca se vea aun más grande de lo que es.

- Eso no es cierto princesa, tu sonrisa es hermosa - comento Brody dejando un beso en su cabeza

- Y para serte sincera, preferiría que gastaras esa plata en ropa nueva o no lo se... quizás la ultima play station que salió dos semanas atrás.

- Si! - festejo su hermano - Yo también quiero eso en lugar de mis lentes. ¿Puedes mami?.

- Para empezar ese video juego no te beneficiara en lo absoluto. Pasaran ambos demasiado tiempo frente al televisor, no le dedicaran horas al estudio y te puedo asegurar que tu cerebro disminuirá con el correr de las horas. Es una completa perdida de dinero. En cambio los frenillos darán frutos positivos en unos meses más adelante.

- ¿Y yo? - pregunto el niño

- Tu ya no tienes arreglo Charlie, eres un perdedor desde que has nacido con o sin lentes - se burlo la niña

- ¡Ey! - se quejo tirándole una galleta a su hermana que estaba en frente junto a su padre

- Emma no te burles de tu hermano - la reprendió

- El empezó - le lanzo una servilleta

- Ya basta niños - intento separar la pelea que se estaba iniciando - Brody has algo! - pidió enfadada

- Niños basta

- Vaya esfuerzo - comento molesta - ¡BASTA! - grito tomándolos de las muñecas fuertemente llamando la atención de todos los comensales en el local de comidas rápidas. Suspiro frustrada tras soltarlos frotándose la frente - Nos vamos.

- Pero mami... - protesto Charlie sintiendo las manos de su madre tomándolo para abandonar el lugar.

* * *

- No hacía falta que reaccionaras de esa forma ¿Sabes? - murmuro encendiendo el auto

Comenzó a reír histérica - Claro, debería haberlos dejado para que se sigan matando frente a todos en un lugar público.

- Rachel, son solo niños.

- Brody solo llévame a casa de mi madre para dejarlos ahí y poder irnos al banco - hablo entre dientes acomodando su pollera negra pegada al cuerpo con su camisa escotada color blanco

- ¿Primero pasaras a cambiarte? - pregunto frunciendo su ceño

- ¿Que tiene de malo mi atuendo?

- ¿No crees que es un poco... revelador?

- ¿Quieres que nos estiren un poco más el plazo de vencimiento? - asintió - Entonces este atuendo es perfecto para que ese tipo nos dé el sí.

- ¿Y si es gay?

- Entonces ahí entras tu en acción mostrando tus perfectos ojos celestes. Intenta desprenderte dos botones de la camisa - abrió la camisa de su esposo

- No hare eso - aparto sus manos - no me gustan los hombres.

- Te gustaran si a él le gustan. Necesitamos más tiempo.

- Mami ¿Crees que está bien que dos hombres se quieran? - pregunto Emma

- Claro que no cielo, eso no está bien.

- ¿Por qué permites que papa coquetee con ese señor? - Brody levanto su ceja buscando la misma respuesta

- Pues... porque... no estoy pidiendo eso. Solo que sea amable con él, debemos caerle bien. Solo eso.

- De acuerdo - la niña levanto sus hombros y volvió a su asiento

- Vamos donde mi madre. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

- Hola Bubu - gritaron los niñas tras bajar del auto corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa donde la esperaba su abuela

- Hola mis tesoros - se agacho a su altura esperándolos con los brazos abiertos. Los niños saltaron con fuerza logrando tirar a su abuela al suelo

- ¡Niños! - grito Rachel - Tengan cuidado con su abuela - pidió

- Déjalos hija. Todo está bien, hay Bubu para años.

- ¿Tienes chocolates Bubu? - pregunto Emma

- Emma basta de dulces. Madre no le des nada de eso.

- No te preocupes, igualmente no hay nada de eso en casa - le guiño un ojo a los niños mientras la morena buscaba algo en la cartera. Los tres rieron cómplice

- De acuerdo niños, hagan todo lo que pida su abuela. No la hagan renegar por favor.

- Claro mami - aseguro Charlie dejándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre

- ¿No hay un beso para mi Emma? - la niña giro sus ojos y camino hasta su madre para darle un beso y luego correr hacia dentro con su hermano - No sé a quién ha salido tan odiosa.

- A ti hija.

- No permitas que pasen mucho tiempo frente a la tele, madre.

- Tu tranquila, de los niños me encargo yo.

- No demoraremos mucho. Calculo que en dos horas vendré por ellos.

- No te preocupes hija. Tomate el tiempo que necesites. Te ves un poco tensa.

- No empieces por favor.

- Solo digo - le dio un beso para despedirse - Suerte esta vez.

- Gracias ma - sonrió bajando los pequeños escalones del porche

- ¡Hola Brody! - grito agitando su mano

- ¡Hola Shelby! Nos vemos en unas horas - le sonrió devolviendo el saludo

- Bien. Vámonos - pidió la morena ya con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Bora Bora"**

* * *

- Por dios, estoy muy nerviosa.

- Si, yo también lo estoy – comento bajándose del auto para luego acomodarse la corbata

- Ven aquí, lo hare yo.

- ¿A qué hueles? – pregunto oliendo el cuello de su esposa

- A vainilla y chocolate. Es un aceite que tenía guardado, leí en una revista que ese tipo de aroma es un poderoso afrodisiaco. Estoy segura que nos ayudara a la hora de rogarle un poquito. Listo – le dio un beso tras arreglarle el saco

- Oye me has desabrochado de nuevo los botones.

- Solo lo hice con dos en caso de que sea gay.

- Dije que haríamos lo que sea necesario, pero no creo que acostarme con un nombre este dentro de mis limites.

- Ni yo me acostare con una mujer, sabes mi postura respecto a eso. Pero no creo que coquetear con ese hombre sea malo para ti.

- No más de dos botones.

- Oh cariño ¿Cómo nos metimos en semejante lio? ¿Puedes explicármelo? – pregunto nerviosa acomodándose el pelo

- Mucha gente está pasando por lo mismo que nosotros, y créeme que se debe estar haciendo la misma pregunta.

- ¡Rachel Berry! – llamo la atención de la pareja una voz ajena a ellos

- No necesito en estos momentos que Marley Rose me refriegue su perfecta vida en mi nariz – le susurro a su marido

- Mírale el lado positivo, la he dejado por ti y te has llevado el premio mayor – bromeo recibiendo una sonrisa y empujón

- Tonto… solo no le digas a que vinimos – murmuro – ¡Ey Marley! – sonrió forzadamente

- Luces increíble – comento la mujer – Y ese vestido te sigue quedando genial, es el mismo que usaste en la fiesta de fin de año ¿cierto? – dijo burlonamente

- ¡Wow! Eres muy observadora.

- Con Kitty hemos venidos por unos negocios, pero luego me llevara unos días al Cabo y luego iremos a Nueva York a quemar un poco la tarjeta de crédito en el shopping. Todos debemos ayudar un poco a la economía y el mercado, ¿no es así?.

- Que corazón tan puritano tienes. Siempre pensando en los demás. Adiós – se despidió repentinamente dejando a las dos mujeres con la palabra en la boca

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Brody siguiéndole el paso

- Que asco. Puedo soportar su prepotencia al hacerme notar sus lujos, pero que este saliendo con una mujer. ¿Dónde terminara este mundo?.

- Yo debería sentirme mal en todo caso por ver a mi ex novia con una mujer, pero mírame… sigo viviendo.

- Solo no soporto a la gente así.

- Este último tiempo te has vuelto un poco… homofóbica – comento en voz baja abriendo la puerta del banco

- Sabes mis motivos – fue lo último que dijo antes de ver al hombre que iba atenderlos.

- Sr. Y Sra. Weston tomen asiento, por favor.

- Bueno, hemos venido por esta carta… documento – dijo nervioso Brody

El hombre tomo el sobre y le echo un vistazo – Bueno, yo diría que es mas que una carta – comento leyendo lo que había en el papel – Es un aviso de ejecución por el tema de la hipoteca, señor.

- Si, lo se. Sabemos que estamos atrasados en algunos pagos, pero de pronto hemos notado que las tasas han comenzado aumentar… - lo interrumpió

- Como todo y en todos lados. La economía se está poniendo dura, y créame que nosotros no seremos la excepción.

- Señor Schuester, yo he hablado con usted por teléfono, y como le he explicado me está costando mucho buscar un empleo sin tener estudios universitarios. He encontrado un puesto como camarera en un restaurant de comidas rapidas pero la paga no es suficiente, créame que estoy haciendo lo posible por encontrar algo mejor. Y Brody con su problema en la espalda no ha podido asistir más a las obras que tenía en construcción para su operación. Estamos tratando de pagar las cuentas médicas.

- Todo el proceso de sanación ha tomado más tiempo de lo esperado – comento Brody

- Créanme que lo entiendo, pero aun así deben seguir cumpliendo con el pago de la hipoteca… - dijo revisando una vez más el documento, desviando rápidamente la vista al ver como la morena se levantaba de su asiento apoyándose en su escritorio seductoramente

- Estamos cortos de dinero. Por completo – mostro pena con un poco de seducción – Usted no entiende lo difícil que se ha vuelto el tener que solucionar el tema de la cena en casa. Necesitamos más tiempo – orgullosamente mostro sus pechos viendo como la vista del hombre bajaba

- Sra. Weston no puedo darles… -

- Puede llamarme Rachel – le guiño un ojo

- Rachel – respiro con dificultad – Su perfume es algo… particular – aclaro su garganta

- ¿Le gusta? – sonrió

- Si, bastante – la morena tomo asiento conforme con su coqueteo provocando que su esposo se abotonara la camisa rápidamente. – Pero lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlos. Deben entender que como está la economía el banco no se puede dar el lujo de negociar las faltas de pago. Si lo hacemos con ustedes, debemos hacerlo con todos los clientes.

- ¿Qué hay de la ayuda que el Estado les proporciona?

- Solo puedo decirles que a menos que paguen a mitad de este mes, siendo mas preciso el 15, se iniciara el proceso de ejecución de la casa.

- Perderemos nuestra casa – protesto Brody

- Si no pagan, si. A eso me refiero cuando digo "ejecución". Lo siento por ustedes.

- No es cierto, usted no lo siente en absoluto – se quejo Rachel – Hasta podría decir que tiene parte de culpa en todo esto.

- No sé de qué habla.

- El día que nos conocimos dijo que era una buena idea pedir un préstamo de alto riesgo, que no nos preocupáramos por el tema de las tasas porque seguramente podríamos refinanciar antes del ajuste del préstamo.

- Pero… - lo interrumpió

- Usted mismo dijo que "seria ventajoso para nosotros aumentar nuestra cuenta y así poder facilitar el proceso de aprobación"

- Mire… - hablo nervioso – No creo que ninguno de nosotros recuerde exactamente lo que dijimos – sonrió

- Ella si – comento Brody apuntando a su esposa

- Llevaba un chaleco color marrón claro a cuadrille junto con una camisa clara y una corbata color bordo. Recuerdo que ese mismo día usted estaba bastante preocupado porque le tomarían la foto para su identificación en el banco y se había manchado el bolsillo de la camisa con su pluma color negro. – se paró de su asiento y dio vuelta la identificación que el señor Schuester tenía colgando de su chaleco – Y ahí está su camisa manchada – se cruzo de brazos – ahora dígame ¿Qué s lo que no recuerdo exactamente? – levanto su ceja mareando aun mas al hombre.

- Y ella es mi esposa – termino con el dialogo Brody.

* * *

- Al menos tienen un mes para pagar ¿no?.

- Lo sé, pero aun no creo que sea suficiente Kurt – comento caminando hacia el negocio de su madre.

- ¿Has hablado con Mercedes? Sabes que ella es abogada, quizá pueda darte un puesto como secretaria.

- De ninguna manera. Sabes que hasta entraría en el Ejercito si me dejaran usar tacones – bromeo – Pero jamás le pediría trabajo a uno de mis amigos. Rompería mis propios códigos, sabes que el trabajo mesclado con amistad te lleva a la ruina.

- Claro, porque en el ejercito te la pasarías muy bien junto a… Finn – Ambos rieron

- ¿No has vuelto a saber de él?

- No… pero creería que en unos dos meses volverá a casa. ¿Qué tal Brody? – la morena suspiro

- Se siente frustrado, sabes que para ningún hombre debe ser lindo tener que ser mantenido por tu propia esposa… es como si le dañaran el orgullo de macho alfa.

- ¿Y su espalda como sigue?

- Dolorido, lo ayudo con masajes y terapias pero el proceso de curación parece ir bastante lento. Y su representante aun no lo ha llamado, me temo que la banda se disuelva si sigue dando tantas vueltas.

- Rachel, sabes que Lima no es un buen lugar para crecer artísticamente.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga? – pregunto frustrada

- No te enojes conmigo, solo digo.

- Tú me lo dices, todos me lo dicen. ¿Tengo la culpa que el haya decidido quedarse aquí a irse a Nueva York?

- No querida, no quiero decir eso pero… -

- Ya basta Kurt, no quiero hablar de ese tema.

- No tienes la culpa de haberte quedado embarazada, cariño – le acaricio la espalda sabiendo que aquello era una cruz que la atormentaba a diario.

- Gracias – sonrió entrando en la peluquería de su madre – Hola madre.

- Hola niños – saludo con una taza en la mano

- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que hemos dejado la pubertad hace años? – pregunto Rachel tomando el periódico

- Por mi puedes seguir llamándome así, ayuda a mi aspecto juvenil – bromeo Kurt

- Ya lo has oído hija, si sigues así envejecerás pronto – comento dejando un beso en su cabeza para ir atender a las clientes

- ¿No has pensado en trabajar aquí?

- ¿Con mi madre? – Frunció su ceño y rápidamente negó con su cabeza – Viviríamos tironeándonos de los pelos. Imposible – murmuro perdiendo su vista en los anuncios – Mira… Bora Bora.

- ¿Qué es eso? – camino hasta detenerse a su lado para leer el anuncio

- Es un resto-bar

- Pero queda en Bluffton y eso es a media hora en auto.

- Lo sé, pero quizá pueda trabajar como camarera y barwoman a la vez. Además hay anuncios de bandas, quizá pueda conseguir una noche para Brody ¿no? – comento entusiasta

- No creo que sea buena idea, Rach.

- Escucha Kurt, solo esta a media hora y no hay nada aquí. Ya he mandado solicitudes a todos lados y nadie responde. La paga en la casa de comidas rápidas no es buena. Solo iré averiguar cómo es allí.

- De igual manera, me parece mala idea.

- Tú no sabes la suerte que has tenido estudiando lo que te gusta y siendo aclamado por celebridades para que las vistas.

- Mi madre siempre me dijo que era demasiado gay para estudiar abogacía, que en mi primer caso me harían llorar como una niña. Agradezco sus consejos.

- Definitivamente no tienes la dureza de Mercedes – bromeo

- Por nuestras madres – tomo la taza de café que había en el escritorio brindando con su amiga.

- Sera mejor que me apure, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo – tomo su abrigo tras ver la hora

- Claro, llámame cuando resuelvas tu asunto – grito despidiéndose en la vereda del negocio.

- Lo hare.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal tu día, Rach?

- He tenido mejores – levanto sus hombros poniéndose su delantal - ¿Cómo sigue Mary?

- Por suerte mejor, mi hermano ha llegado en la madrugada y me dará una mano para cuidarla. Seguramente ahora mejore rápidamente por tener a su adorado hijo – se burlo

- No seas celosa Katy. Tu madre los quiere por igual.

- Supongo – le resto importancia – Christian ha preguntado por ti esta mañana – haciendo referencia a su hermano

- Bien, envíale mis saludos cuando regreses a tu casa.

- Quedara encantado. No sé que tienes hermana, pero vuelves locos a los hombros.

- Ya basta con eso. Solo tengo ojos para mi amado marido – se sonrojo.

- Siempre tan santa, no cambias – negó con su cabeza – Por llegar ultima te toca atender aquella mesa – señalo una donde era ocupada por dos mujeres

- Aagg… lesbianas – protesto

- ¡Ey! Cambia esa actitud, no sé cómo te soporta tu amigo gay siendo tan homofóbica.

- El es una excepción.

- Una muy grande diría yo – la morena le sonrió sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a la mesa.

- Buen día ¿Qué desearan desayunar? – levanto sus cejas tras recorrer el aspecto de ambas mujeres

- A mi tráeme unos waffles con mucha miel encima y… ¿Tienes frutillas? – la morena asintió tomando nota – Bien, trae muchas de esas, café bien cargado y – le echo el ultimo vistazo a la carta – No… solo pediré eso por ahora.

«Vaya apetito para una ramera» pensó.

- Yo quiero leche con chocolate, un vaso grande si es posible, también muchas galletitas con chispas de chocolate y para Sany – le quito el menú a su acompañante – Unos huevos con mucho bacón por favor… ah y un jugo de naranja – le sonrió

- De acuerdo. Regresare pronto con su pedido – vio como la rubia le sonrió y se alejo sin devolverle el gesto.

- Al parecer han tenido una buena noche – comento la morena tras dejarle el papel al cocinero detrás de la barra

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto su compañera acomodando las tazas y haciendo más café.

- Han pedido comida como para un batallón y al parecer se les unirá una tal Sany.

- Si Sany llega a estar igual de buenas que esas dos, quisiera ser mosquito para espiar la flor de orgia que se deben hacer – silbó agitando su mano

- Eres un asco – le revoleo un repasador – Tienes que estar bromeando – exclamo frustrada

- Claro, sabes que solo bromeo para hacerte enojar.

- No hablo de ti – dijo negando – La famosa Sany es mi antigua compañera de instituto – suspiro

- Genial, podrás presentármela ¿no?

- En tus sueños. Esa mujer disfruto haciéndome la vida imposible en McKinley. Ni muerta pienso llevarle su desayuno. Lo harás tú.

- No, te equivocas. Son tus clientes, es tu trabajo… ocúpate – sin más se alejo atendiendo a nuevos clientes que llegaban por mas café.

Suspiro conto hasta diez, se aliso el delantal quedando presentable y tomo la comida que Mario ya había dejado en la barra lista para llevarla.

- Aquí tienen su desayuno. Waffles para ti, tu súper chocolatada – la rubia la ayudo – Y para ti huevos y bacón. Disfruten – sonrió y se dio media vuelta. Si los planetas estaban alineados aquella mujer no la reconocería y mucho menos volvería a la mesa hasta que pagaran y se marcharan

- ¿Berry? ¿Eres tú? – escucho su tono burlón

La morena con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro se giro luciendo cortés - ¿Santana? – frunció su ceño haciéndose la desentendida. La latina asintió – Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. No te había reconocido con toda esa… - la señalo de arriba abajo sin saber que palabra usar «¿Ramera?¿Prostituta? por dios ambos significan la misma cosa» - Ropa – concluyo

- Si, acabamos de salir del trabajo - «Lo sabia» pensó

- ¿Trabajan de noche? – se atrevió a preguntar captando la atención de Santana que rápidamente entendió su indirecta pero su compañera se adelanto a responder

- Si, trabajamos en un bar muy cerca de aquí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Brittany y ella es Keira – la castaña la saludo con la cabeza y una ceja levantada

- ¿En Lima? – pregunto tras sonreírle a ambas mujeres

- No, en Bluffton – respondió Santana tomando el mando

- Oh… he oído que hay un lugar donde necesitan personal.

- Bora Bora – aseguro la latina llamando su atención - ¿Has pensado en ir y entregar tu extenso curriculum allí? – levanto su ceja sobrando a la morena

- Eso sería una excelente idea, la dueña está buscando nuevo personal. Nosotras trabajamos ahí – sonrió Brittany

- ¿Y… es necesario vestirse así?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestra vestimenta querida? – pregunto la callada Keira

- Nada… solo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar ropa tan… extravagante.

- Los silencios que dejas entre palabras no me gusta para nada, pero te daré una tarjeta con la dirección y dirás que vas de mi parte – busco dentro de su bolso haciéndole entrega de una tarjeta en color negra – Solo entrégale esa tarjeta y sabrán a que vas. La paga es muy buena si te interesa.

- ¿Qué tan buena?

Santana sonrió con burla - ¿Ves el BMW que hay allí? – señalo a través del vidrio con su cabeza. La morena asintió – Me lo compre con la plata que me gane en dos meses.

- ¿Pero qué clase de trabajo es ese para pagarte una fortuna?

- El mismo que tú haces aquí pero de noche.

«¿En solo dos meses? Eso es casi imposible» miro nuevamente la tarjeta. El nombre la llamaba pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad

- ¿Cuándo podre ir para una entrevista?

- Esta misma noche si así lo quieres. Nosotras estaremos ahí – vio como la morena dudaba buscando sacarle respuesta a la diminuta tarjeta color negro. - ¿Iras?

- Ahí estaré – asintió guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo para seguir atendiendo las restantes mesas.

* * *

**Espero que la historia les este gustando. Saludos!**

**/ HeyjudeeOK**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Nada es lo que parece"**

* * *

- Hola cariño – saludo dejando su bolso en el sillón sentándose junto a su marido que miraba un partido en la televisión.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? – saludo sin despegar la vista del partido

- Normal. ¿Los niños?

- Ya los he acostado, pero tú sabes como son.

- Si… iré a verlos – le dejo un beso y se marcho a la habitación de sus hijos.

Aun tenia dándole vueltas en su cabeza la idea de ir unos minutos aquel bar donde la fastidiosa de Santana López ganaba un dineral solo sirviendo tragos. Por supuesto que eso le parecía algo totalmente incoherente, ella misma servía café y la propina era un asco. Claro, por supuesto que no podemos comparar alcohol con café, mucho menos una asquerosa mañana con una alocada noche, pero de igual manera no podía ser posible.

Tras ver como las luces del dormitorio estaban apagadas y no se escuchaban los murmullos constantes de sus hijos decidió solo echarles un vistazo rápido, un beso en la cabeza de Emma y otro a Charlie.

- Mami… - susurro el último

- Duerme pequeño, ya es un poco tarde.

- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que vuelva a dormirme? Emma me ha contado una historia y tengo miedo – Por supuesto pensó la morena, su hija siempre disfrutaba burlándose de su hermano menor por solo unos minutos según lo registrado en la libreta de nacimiento. A pesar de ser mellizos, Emma tenía un carácter mucho más fuerte, siempre llevándole la contraria a su madre y presentando cierta complicidad con su padre. Lo contrario a Charlie, quien era como un pollito asustado buscando estar bajo el ala de su madre el mayor tiempo que se le permitiese. La morena amaba que su pequeño hombre sea así con ella, de cierto modo necesitaba sentirse protectora o necesaria para él, cosa que no pasaba con Emma. Quizás su idéntica personalidad provocaba que chocaran continuamente y que con sus ocho años ya sea una niña completamente independiente.

- Claro mi amor. Mami se quedara aquí contigo. Ahora duerme – se acomodo junto a su hijo sintiendo como sus pequeños brazos se aferraban a su cintura.

- Mami – volvió a susurrar provocando que la morena volviese abrir sus ojos - ¿Crees que algún día seremos felices?

- ¿No eres feliz? – temió por la respuesta, el niño solo levanto sus pequeños hombros.

- Parece que tu no lo eres, y Brody tampoco.

- Dile papá… y si soy feliz cielo, no pienses lo contrario.

- Si tu lo dices te creeré – sin más la respiración de su hijo comenzó a convertirse más profunda y tranquila dejando a Rachel hundida en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

_- Mami despierta – sacudió su cuerpo _

_- Déjame… - gruño_

_- Tengo hambre mami. Hazme algo de comer por favor._

_- He dicho que me dejes – grito_

_- Pero me duele la panza y debo ir al colegio._

_- Cocínate._

_- Pero me quemare, mami. Por favor – pidió subiéndose a la cama de su madre apartando botellas en su camino – Tengo hambre – sollozo _

_- ¡Maldita sea, Rachel! ¡VETE!_

- Rachel… Rach, despierta – pidió su esposo

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sintiendo el sudor en su espalda

- Te has quedado dormida en la cama de Charlie… ¿te encuentras bien?

Asintió aun aturdida sin saber que hacer – Si.

- Ven, vamos a la cama – La tomo de la mano haciendo que abandone la habitación de sus hijos

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco. Dios Rach, ¿Has estado soñando de nuevo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tienes la espalda completamente mojada. Ven – la guio hasta el guardarropa sacando su camisón.

- Tengo que contarte algo sobre el trabajo – susurro abriendo la cama tras ser vestida por su esposo

- Lo harás mañana. Ahora dormiremos – aclaro tapando a su esposa - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Segura? – la morena asintió – Hasta mañana – beso su frente y se acostó dándole la espalda.

* * *

El reloj marcaban las siete en punto de la mañana y una gruñona morena intentaba apagar el despertador que parecía perforarle los oídos con su pitido irritante.

- Quédate un tiempo más en la cama, hoy los llevare yo – hablo su esposo parándose de la cama para comenzar su día.

Ni siquiera se esmero en responderle, tomo las sabanas y volvió a taparse para conciliar el sueño que aun le faltaba recuperar. Ese mismo día no entraba hasta medio día, y agradecía tremendamente aquello.

- Rachel… ¿Dónde has guardado las loncheras de los niños? – la morena suspiro, por más que no tuviera que trabajar esa mañana Brody parecía no hacer ni dos pasos sin la ayuda de ella. Después de todo era su culpa, había mal acostumbrado a su familia a que dependiera pura y exclusivamente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día.

- En el armario de la cocina, tercer compartimiento – murmuro ahogada en su almohada

- Ya he buscado por todos lados en la cocina, no está.

Suspiro cansada - ¿Qué harán el día que yo no esté más en esta casa?

- Simple… te seguiremos – intento bromear para disipar el mal humor matutino de su esposa.

- No tengo dudas de eso – negó con su cabeza levantándose de la cama - ¿Los niños? – pregunto poniéndose su bata

- Están desayunando. Ya les he preparado la comida para el almuerzo pero no pueden llevarla sin su lonchera.

- De acuerdo, ya entendí. Buscar lonchera – dijo como si fuera un robot.

- Hola mami – saludo alegre como todas las mañanas Charlie

- Hola cariño – dejo un beso en su cabeza – Hola princesa – repitió el gesto con su hija

- Hola mamá – saludo con voz ronca

- ¿Qué hay del proyecto de ciencias? ¿Dónde está?

- Papá ya lo ha cargado en el auto, pero no podemos irnos sin las… -

- Loncheras – completo la frase Rachel – Salvo que tengan patas deberían de estar donde las deje – emprendió camino hacia el mueble – Y mis ojos no me dejan mentir al verla justamente donde dije que estaban – levanto su ceja mirando a su esposo – Si fuera perro te mordería.

- Oye, yo busque ahí y esas loncheras no estaban.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mis manos? – frunció su ceño

- No estaban – sin más las tomo y comenzó a guardar el almuerzo de los niños.

- Mami esta tarde tenemos el cumple de Kevin.

- Ya lo sé, pero no podre llevarlos hoy. Quizás bubu pueda.

- ¿Qué hay de los regalos? – Pregunto Emma – No podemos caer así sin más.

- Sabes que no estamos para esos lujos, Emma – hablo Brody

- Pero… - Rachel interrumpió el posible berrinche de sus hijos

- Ya los he comprado. Están en el armario – ambos niños festejaron despidiéndose de su madre para correr hacia el auto

- Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Rachel.

- Lo sé, tranquilízate – le dio un beso – No es gastado mucho.

- ¿Qué hay de ese trabajo que me has hablado?

- Esta tarde luego de mi turno en el trabajo iré a ver.

- Muy bien, avísame a qué hora iras. Quizás pueda acompañarte.

- Preferiría que lleves a los niños al cumpleaños.

- De acuerdo, pero tenme al tanto – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo una fruta – Cuídate y ten buen día -

* * *

- Hola extraña – saludo sentándose en la barra

- Extraño debería llamarte yo a ti – sonrió – Mucho tiempo sin deleitarnos con su presencia, señor Bale – Bromeo - ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

- ¿Por qué cambiar si así estoy bien? – Rachel sonrió y le sirvió una espumante taza de Capuccino junto a un Brownie - Sin embargo tu cada día estas más bella.

- No empieces – negó con su cabeza limpiando parte de la barra con un trapo húmedo

- Nunca me has dejado empezar. Creí que a las mujeres se les debía decir cosas lindas – comento antes de beber su café

- Pero no a mujeres casadas – levanto su ceja

- Son las que más necesitan halagos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Brody te dijo algo lindo?

- Eso no es de tu interés – frunció su ceño

- Al parecer las cosas en el paraíso no están nada bien.

- ¿Recuérdame porque estoy aquí teniendo buena atención contigo?

- No te enojes. Lo siento ¿si?

- Eres un idiota. No has cambiado en lo absoluto, vuelvo a repetir.

- Dime que harás luego del trabajo. Quiero invitarte no lo sé… a ¿pasear? ¿Tomar un helado? – Probo suerte, Rachel solo negaba con su cabeza – Lo que sea.

- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pues déjame acompañarte – Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco. Demasiado insistente para su gusto.

- ¿No entiendes cuando uno te dice que… - su celular comenzó a vibrar en su delantal. Sin más le hizo un gesto con su mano y se marcho a la cocina donde podría hablar en privado. Aquella llamada no le gusto para nada, le había arruinado sus planes completamente. Brody le comunicaba que no podría llevarle el auto ya que había tenido un problema con el mismo, solo escucho las palabras mecánicas e hizo oídos sordos. No entendía nada. Maldita sea su mala suerte que al parecer no quería que pagara la hipoteca y le quitaran su casa.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Christian tras verla aparecer

- ¿Sigue en pie la invitación a pasar el día conmigo? – pensó rápidamente

- Claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Tengo que ir a ver un nuevo trabajo y mi auto al parecer decidió averiarse justamente hoy. ¿Te molestaría llevarme? Es a media hora de aquí.

- Perfecto. Dime ¿A qué hora sales de aquí?

Rachel miro su reloj pulsera. Vaya, la hora había pasado volando y agradecía no haber tenido que atender a tantos clientes cayendo en la cuenta que es viernes. – En una hora más.

- Bueno, terminare con esta delicia – levanto su brownie – Cargare un poco de combustible y pasare por ti ¿de acuerdo? – la morena asintió

- Muchas gracias.

* * *

- ¿Y estarías dispuesta hacer todos los días estos kilómetros?

- Si el trabajo es bueno, sin dudas lo hare.

- Pero gastaras más dinero en combustible que en otra cosa.

- Veré como soluciono ese tema. Quizá haya algún transporte que pueda llevarme.

- Yo puedo ofrecerme los días que este aquí cuidando de mi madre. Creo que me quedare un mes aproximadamente.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?

- Puedo hacerlo desde casa, estarán bien sin mí un tiempo. – Rachel decidió no preguntar más al respecto. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en que trabajaba exactamente y nunca tuvo el interés en preguntarle. Pero ahora que solo tenía ojos en producir dinero, levantándose y acostándose pensando en ello, debía de ser un buen trabajo teniendo en cuenta su forma de vestir y el tipo de vehículo que ahora mismo la llevaba hasta Bluffton. - ¿Qué piensas?

- Nada – la saco de su burbuja – Solo espero que sea el indicado.

- Pues eso lo sabrás ahora mismo – comento llegando a la pequeña ciudad - ¿Tienes la dirección?

- Si – le hizo entrega de la pequeña tarjeta negra

- No queda muy lejos de aquí. Es el centro – comento devolviéndole la tarjeta. Y así mismo fue, nada difícil de llegar. Tampoco era una enorme ciudad como para perderse, pero al parecer la mantenían en condiciones y todos parecían conocerse con todos, como Lima pero más pequeño. «Nada mal» pensó. - ¿Quieres que baje contigo?

- No, está bien. Iré sola – Habían pasado ya casi tres horas desde la ultima vez que se comunico con su marido. Sus hijos ya deberían de estar en su casa cepillándose los dientes cayendo rendidos al sueño.

El pequeño reloj que descansaba sobre un poste en forma decorativa pero útil marcaba las nueve de la noche pasadas. Se acomodo su camisa azul marino junto con su pollera color negra que terminaba debajo de sus rodillas. Se peino un poco el flequillo con sus dedos y se ato su larga cabellera en un simple rodete bajo. No quería dar el look de la típica secretaria, pero si crear una fachada seria y responsable. Christian solo la observaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Cruzo la calle, saco la tarjeta de su pequeño bolso y toco dos veces la puerta negra de aquel bar con las palabras "Bora Bora" en color purpura sobre ella. Nada parecía ir mal, pero si era un resto-bar como había leído en el anuncio quizás un color más vivo o llamativo ayudaría en su aspecto. No pareció importarle, no por el momento.

Un enorme gorila apareció detrás de la puerta, y no precisamente el animal, pero por su tamaño parecía de la misma especie. Su color de piel era oscura, como la misma puerta que hace segundos atrás había golpeado.

- ¿Qué necesita?

- Vengo por una entrevista de trabajo – el hombre la miro de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno y frunció rápidamente su ceño

- Temo decirle que se ha equivocado de lugar. Tenga buenas noches – sin más le cerro la puerta en la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera? ¿Qué había de malo en su forma de vestir? Una vez más cercioro que su vestimenta no estaba desalineada y se giro para mirar a Christian quien estaba tan o más confundido que ella.

Le negó con la cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien como si pudiese leer su mente y volvió a golpear, esta vez con más firmeza. Así no la dejase entrar le dejaría en claro quién era Rachel Barbra Berry.

- Señorita creo que no… - lo interrumpió

- No. Usted va a escucharme a mí ahora mismo. No tengo idea quien ha tenido la osadía de educarlo, pero debería de saber que jamás debe cerrarle la puerta en la cara a una dama. Debería de darle vergüenza al tratar a una persona así, aun teniendo en cuanta donde trabaja y sabiendo que tiene contacto con clientes todos los días.

- No viene cualquier clientela aquí.

- Me da igual – no le dio importancia a lo dicho por el hombre – No debería de comportarse así. Usted no tiene voz ni voto para decirme a mi si me visto bien o no. No suelo equivocarme, mucho menos con una dirección tan simple como la que está escrita en esta tarjeta, lo cual me gustaría que…- el gesto del hombre provoco que sus palabras se atoraran en su garganta. Sin más se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre para que entrara. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Santana me dijo que mostrara la tarjeta. Levanto sus hombros y paso rozándole el pecho al hombre, indicándole que aquella discusión no había terminado ahí.

La decoración del lugar no estaba dentro de sus posibles ideas tras no poder volver a dormirse esa mañana y divagar pensando como seria el famoso "Bora Bora". Las luces eran cálidas, no habían pistas de baile o cabina de Dj's a la vista. Sin embargo, en el centro del lugar descansaba una enorme barra en forma cuadrada donde dos muchachas acomodaban los vasos. Alrededor de la misma, varias mesas para dos o tres personas, quizás cuatro si añadías una silla mas pero se veía incomodo. Una zona de sillones color mora con pequeñas mesas ratonas creando nuevos espacios. Nada mal teniendo en cuenta la fachada del lugar. «No juzgues a un libro por su tapa» recordó el sabio consejo de su amigo Kurt.

Intento desviar los ojos hacia el segundo piso pero una mujer, o eso creía, apareció en su visión aumentando su repentina curiosidad por saber más del lugar.

- ¿Tu eres? – pregunto amable

- Oh… Rachel Berry – extendió su mano – Me han dicho que necesitaban personal y yo necesito mucho un empleo.

- ¿Te han comentado de este lugar? – levanto su ceja

- Claro – volvió aparecer la llave de sus problemas allí dentro – Vengo de parte de López… Santana López.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente – ¿Como no lo has mencionado antes? – Esta vez sí llamo su atención – San me ha comentado de ti, así que ya puedo ponerle nombre y rostro a la chica misteriosa.

- Vaya… no sabía que… - no sabía que decir ¿Acaso aquella mujer la estaba esperando?

- Mi nombre es Unique y soy la dueña de este bar. Por lo que observe has podido ver un poco el lugar

- Si, la verdad es muy elegante para ser un simple bar.

- La simpleza no va conmigo, cariño. ¿De dónde se conocen con Santana?

- Del instituto, nos hemos graduado en el mismo año.

- Me alegra saber que tienes veintiséis. Ya eres adulta para tomar tus propias decisiones – la morena asintió dudosa – Bien, ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

Rachel entreabrió su boca como si fuera un pez ahogándose fuera de su pecera. ¿Así sin más? - ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Puedes hoy? – levanto ambas cejas esperando una respuesta positiva

- ¿Eso significa que tengo el trabajo? – la mujer asintió – Pero ni siquiera me has pedido mi curriculum o me has preguntado por mi experiencia – dijo aturdida

- ¿Sabes tratar a la gente?

- S-si… trabajo en una especie de casa de comidas rápidas – comento dudosa

- Perfecto, entonces sabes tratar con clientes y cuáles son sus necesidades.

- Claro, se preparar tragos también. Quizás pueda hacerlo además de atender las mesas.

La mujer rio – Claro… ahora ven. – la tomo de la mano y se dirigió al piso superior – Aquí será tu lugar de trabajo – Nada cambiaba en lo absoluto entre ambos pisos, solo la barra, era lineal y lo suficientemente larga siendo enfrentada por sillones color negro, nada de sillas y mesas, dándole un toque mas privado.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay aquí con la zona de abajo? – pregunto dudosa, aun no sabía porque su personalidad en aquel lugar se encogía queriendo esconderse dentro de su cuerpo sin querer salir.

- Digamos que es mas… reservada.

- Como una especie de V.I.P ¿Cierto?

- Exactamente, tu lo has dicho.

- Entonces…

- Si puedes, hoy mismo me gustaría que comenzaras. Santana no tarda en llegar y si aceptas ella podrá ayudarte esta noche.

- ¿En serio? – Sonó como una adolescente – Es decir… si usted quiere, encantada comenzare esta misma noche.

- Entonces acompáñame, debemos hacer algo con esa ropa de inmediato.

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por dale una oportunidad a esta historia. Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si les va gustando o no.**

**Pronto llegara Quinn, es un fic Faberry… y llegara para quedarse. Solo tengan paciencia.**

**A partir del próximo cap. Voy a empezar a escribir en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Rachel y será así hasta el final del fic.**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Friday Night"**

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede con mi ropa? – pregunte curiosa, la verdad es que me había esmerado para aparentar seria y responsable, aunque por supuesto no fue necesario usar mis armas ya que al parecer esperaban mi presencia.

La parte de arriba parece tranquila e intima, como debe ser en cualquier lado V.I.P. Y me parece extraño no ver aun gente por aquí, a diferencia del espacio que esta debajo de nosotras. Puedo ver a mi derecha, como las mesas se van ocupando a medida que va entrando la gente para cenar o tomar solo un coctel en la barra del centro.

- Tu ropa está bien para una oficina, cariño. Esto es un bar, y tu estarás solo aquí arriba – llegamos a una puerta que se encuentra detrás de la barra pero parece estar bien escondida. Frunzo mi ceño al ver como coloca una clave ¿Acaso estamos en una cárcel? Dos pitidos nos dan acceso a un nuevo espacio donde no tenía ni idea que existía.

¡Wow!

Es la palabra justa para describir todo esto que veo. Las paredes blancas, el piso blanco, los muebles blancos. Es como un piso de soltero, un mono ambiente. A diferencia que aquí vuelve haber una barra y en una de las esquinas puedo ver diferentes lockers y un vestidor. Frunzo nuevamente mi ceño. Esto es extraño.

- Ven, seguramente hay algo para ti.

- Aun sigo sin entender que tiene de malo mi atuendo – comente mientras Unique pasaba percha por percha viendo las diferentes opciones para mi.

- Este vestido va bien contigo. Pruébate.

Mire a mí alrededor buscando un lugar donde me permitiera hacerlo. - ¿No hay un… cambiador?

Ella solo sonrió – Cariño, debes sacarte la vergüenza. He visto mas cuerpos de lo que te puedes imaginar y el tuyo no esta para nada mal, diría que roza la perfección. Ahora cámbiate, yo iré a revisar que las chicas hayan llegado.

¿Vergüenza? ¿Yo? Claro que si tengo vergüenza señorita catadora de cuerpos, y se que no tengo que presumir de mi cuerpo pero me mato diariamente corriendo casi dos horas para mantener todo esto. No te conozco, es mi intimidad y no la compartiré con un extraño. Bufo frustrada al ver el pequeño vestido que descansa entre mis manos. Su color es rojo, claro. Giro mis ojos, esto será completamente nuevo.

De acuerdo, creo que me cambiare aquí. Rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de que alguien más pueda entrar.

- Vaya… lindo culo – su voz a continuación de un silbido me paralizan en mi tarea de colocarme el vestido dejándolo a mitad de camino inclinándome sobre mis tobillos. ¡Que vergüenza! Sin demorarme mas, girándome para no mostrar la vista trasera de mi cuerpo subo la pequeña prenda sintiendo como mis mejillas se prenden fuego.

¡Ey! Yo te reconozco pero ¿De dónde?

- Berry, es bueno verte por aquí – Santana entra en el salón. Claro, es la amiga que estaba desayunando con ellas. ¿Katy? ¿Katia? ¿Kitty?

- Gracias – respondo aun avergonzada por el momento que me hizo pasar la muchacha, y ahora por sentir que este vestido deja poco a la imaginación. Me siento una… pequeña ramera.

- Lindo vestido. Me alegra que mi talle te entre – comento preparando un trago en la barra

- ¿Es tuyo? – Asintió – Lo siento… realmente no lo sabía. Unique me lo ha… - me interrumpe

- Tranquila. Aquí compartimos todo – Y aquel gesto me tomo de sorpresa. Santana López, mi peor pesadilla en McKinley me está sonriendo. ¿Es broma?

- ¡Rach! – Siento un tono de alegría en la voz que esta a mis espaldas. Entrecierro mis ojos y le sonrió por cortesía. No recuerdo su nombre.

- Britt ¿me recuerdas? – se volvió a presentar tras notar como no la recordaba

- Claro, ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, con muchas ganas de trabajar – Mira cuanto entusiasmo. Cualquiera diría que atender a un par de borrachos toquetones y escucharlos hasta que te sangren los oídos es un asco de trabajo, pero ella se ve realmente entusiasta. Al parecer le encanta su trabajo.

- ¿Has llegado hace mucho? – giro mi cabeza hacia los sillones. Allí está nuevamente hablándome la muchacha que elogio mi trasero.

- No mucho, solo media hora. He visto las instalaciones y Unique me ha traído aquí para cambiar mi atuendo.

Comenzó a reír – Lo bien que ha hecho. Aquí el ratoncito de biblioteca no te servirá de nada, salvo para algún aburrido.

- ¿Disculpa…

- Keira Knightley pero puedes decirme "Boo"

- Creo que solo te llamare por tu nombre – ella levanto sus hombros sin prestar atención a lo que le dije. - ¿Por qué dices que… - la puerta volvió a interrumpirme.

- ¿Están listas? – pregunto Unique desde el umbral. Automáticamente pude ver como Santana y Brittany se despojaban del abrigo y su cuerpo salía a la luz.

¡Santa mierda!

No estaban desnudas, pero aquellos vestidos donde no cubria la espalda y tenia un generoso escote en el pecho de Brittany rosaba casi lo grotesco. Santana tenia solo una mini falda negra de cuero y una pequeña remera del mismo tono que solo llegaba por debajo de sus pecho. Por dios, que no levante los brazos porque quedara desnuda.

- Siempre listas – hablo Santana pasando a mi lado tomándome del brazo – Vamos Berry, hoy estarás en mi lado. Te mostrare como se hace.

Sin más me deje arrastrar hacia el exterior donde varios clientes V.I.P tomaban asiento en los sillones, o bailaban parados al compas de la música de moda que suenan en estos días. Dos o tres estaban sentados en la barra, pero al parecer solo podía atenderlos Keira.

- Nosotras nos quedaremos en esta parte – me mostro la parte izquierda de la barra - ¿Qué tragos sabes preparar?

- Muéstrame la carta y te diré.

- Es bueno saber que no eres tan mojigata – me sonrió dándome un plástico donde estaban los nombres de tragos y sus respectivos precios.

- Se casi todos menos los que tienen el nombre de la casa y… - entrecerré mis ojos al no poder leer bien el ultimo de la lista - ¿Gacela? – la mire esperando respuesta. Solo asintió – Bien, ese no se prepararlo ¿Por qué no tiene precio?

- Porque ese trago no lo cobramos y solo lo pide cierta persona.

- ¿Regalan el trago y poca gente lo pide? ¿Por qué?

- Ya verás. Ahora ¿Qué te parece atender a esa tipa? – asentí y camine hasta el límite donde me había marcado Santana tras explicarme que debía permanecer de mi lado con mis clientes. No sabía que iba a tener clientes, pero no me parece mal. Es asegurarse de que todas trabajaremos ¿no?

- Buenas noches. ¿Qué desea tomar?

- Hola – me sonrió. Nada mal para la primer persona que atiendo. Admito que por ser V.I.P asumí que todos serian una especie de presumidos con su dinero, pero esta agradable señora me ha demostrado lo contrario solo con su sonrisa. - ¿Eres nueva?

- Si, es mi primer día… noche – me corregí

- Es bueno oír eso. Suerte

- Gracias – le sonreí - ¿Desea ver la carta?

- No. Pediré lo de siempre.

- ¿Y eso es… - pregunte nerviosa.

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpo por recordar que era mi primer noche allí – Solo tráeme una cerveza. – Asentí y camine hasta la heladera que había detrás de mis espaldas.

¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta. Hay de todo, lo que se imaginen. ¿Quién consume tanta variedad de bebidas? Sin más tome una cerveza corona tras especificarme su marca favorita y volví a la barra donde me esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Aquí tienes tu cerveza – sin más saco un billete y me lo entrego. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién se encargaba de la caja? Busque dudosa a Santana y la encontré en el final de la barra sentada frente a la máquina registradora. Crei que con su personalidad serviría para apaciguar las aguas entre los borrachos, pero pensándolo bien dudo mucho que eso suceda aquí arriba considerando la clase de gente que acude.

- Santana, cóbrame una cerveza corona.

- Bien por ti. Tu primer trago vendido – se burlo entregándome el cambio. Ni siquiera le preste atención, no soy rencorosa pero tampoco hare como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver.

- Aquí tienes tu cambio. Gracias.

- Espera… ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? – pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Claro, mi nombre es Barbra – Sonreí. No estoy mintiendo, solo es mi segundo nombre y aun no sé porque tengo la corazonada de no decir mi nombre a estos completos extraños.

- ¿Barbra? Lindo nombre – sin más se levanto de su asiento y se agrupo con su grupo de amigos a unos pasos de la barra.

- ¿Te aburres? – me pregunto Santana llegando a mi lado. Solo levante mis hombros

- Pensé que iba a ser un ir y venir constante. Pero agradezco que sea así, sino los tacos me estarías asesinando los pies.

- Tranquila, tendrás movimiento en unas horas. Aun es temprano.

Mire el reloj. ¡Por dios! ¿En qué momento ha pasando tan rápido las horas? Brody debe estar preocupado. Espero que Christian le haya dicho que me he quedado aquí a pesar de no haber atendido mis llamadas.

Las horas pasaron aun mas rápido al comenzar a recibir mas clientes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el piso superior donde me encontraba estaba repleto. Se podía camina, por supuesto, se supone que es un lugar para gente exclusiva pero de igual manera si caminabas entre ellos podías rozar tu brazo con el de otra persona.

- Disculpa ¿puedes atenderme? – la mandíbula se me cayó al piso al ver aquel hombre parado apoyado en la barra estirando su brazo para que lo atendiera. Me encanta leer libros, y tras tomar prestado uno de la repisa de Mercedes no pude parar hasta acabar con la trilogía de la saga más leída por mujeres. Amo a Brody, no mal entiendan, pero este hombre que está parado justamente frente a mi me quita el aliento, provoca que todo lo que leí en un simple libro se manifestara en estos instante frente a mis ojos. Era un cincuenta sombras, un Christian Grey pero en versión rubia.

¡Madre mia!

- Si. Disculpa, ¿Qué deseas tomar?

- Eres nueva ¿cierto? ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? - ¿Acaso tengo un letrero en mi frente donde dice "nueva"? ¿Por qué les llama tanto la atención?

- Si lo soy. Mi nombre es Barbra.

- Buen nombre. El mío es Charlie – No es Christian pero nada mal tu nombre. – Un vaso de Whisky sin hielo.

- De acuerdo. Regreso enseguida.

Whisky, nada difícil. Agradezco que no hayan pedido nada descabellado sin contar el extraño trago al final del menú.

- Te has mojado ¿cierto? – mi cuerpo se tensa al escuchar su voz tomándome por sorpresa

- ¿De qué hablas Santana?

- De Charlie… es lo que provoca en todas nosotras.

- No sé de que hablas. Estoy casada.

- Pues a tus bragas no parece importarles que lleves un anillo en tu dedo.

- ¿Mis bragas? – fruncí el ceño y Santana solo me regalo una sonrisa esperando a que callera por lo que dijo – Eres un asco. No me excita en lo absoluto ese hombre.

- Claro, lo que digas.

- Si me disculpas, el espera su trago. Tu prueba con ponerte a trabajar ¿no? – sin más me aleje de su lado llegando a la barra donde me esperaba, es decir, esperaba su trago con su vista pegada al móvil. – Tu whisky sin hielo – sonrió, y no sé porque lo hago pero aquel hombre despierta mis fantasías.

- Gracias. ¿Has empezado hoy? – le da un sorbo a su trago y parece no inmutarse por lo fuerte que es.

- Si. Es mi primera noche.

- Es bueno saber eso. La pasaras bien – me guiño un ojo y sin más se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia donde atendía Keira y Brittany, pero la ultima no estaba. ¿Qué tiene su lado que el mío no? Pudo haberse quedado aquí tranquilamente ¿no?

- ¿Dónde está Brittany? – pregunte acercándome hacia Santana tras asegurarme que ninguna persona pedía mis servicios.

- Se ha ido a cambiar porque su baile está por comenzar.

- ¿Su baile?

- Ella es la bailarina, además de atender baila.

- Oh – Que extraño, no he visto ningún escenario donde se pudiera practicar ese tipo de cosas. Por lo menos no aquí arriba. - ¿Tú haces algo mas aparte de cobrar lo que se consume?

- Claro, todas lo hacemos. Incluso tú.

- ¿Yo? – Ella solo asintió – Se cantar si sirve de algo – le hice saber uno de mis dotes musicales aparte de tocar instrumentos.

- Eso lo sé. He soportado tus gritos en los bailes del instituto – Solo la mire para hacerle saber que no me ha gustado en absoluto lo que dijo. Mi ego está bien, pero sé perfectamente que no grito, sino canto, a la perfección.

Las luces se apagaron y solo quedo iluminado un rincón del piso donde los de abajo podían ver a la perfección también. Ese pequeño rincón quedaba justamente frente a mis ojos y en diagonal a Keira y Charlie que conversaban animadamente. Suertuda.

El ritmo era bueno, no voy a negarlo. Creo reconocer a Robie Williams cantando Rock Dj. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Brody solía bromear con esa canción mientras me hacia un baile privado. Agacho mi cabeza negando sin prestarle atención a lo que Brittany hacia. Un grito seguido de varios hizo que mis ojos volvieran a la figura rubia que se movía al compas de la música. Brittany estaba imitando los movimientos de Williams en su video tan polémico donde quedo desnudo, como Brody quedo tantas veces, ahora lo hacia Brittany con una minúscula braga y unas pezoneras en sus pechos.

¡Me lleva el diablo! ¿Qué demonios hace? Mi boca se abre incrédula aun sin entender de qué va todo esto. Es Brittany, la rubia dulce que me ha pedido leche con mucho chocolate la mañana que la conocí como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Frunzo mi ceño y observo como Santana mueve sus caderas a mi lado siguiendo la música. Mis ojos vuelven a Brittany quien ya está por terminar la pista para comenzar otra más. ¿No tiene dignidad? ¿Dónde quedo el respeto hacia la mujer?. Un nuevo grito vuelve a desconcentrarme. Miro hacia mi derecha y esta vez es Keira que ríe junto a Charlie y una nueva mujer que parece ser bastante cariñosa por como lo abraza. Su mujer, por supuesto. Es imposible que ese tipo de hombre estuviera soltero, y de ser así sería un completo mujeriego.

Keira sube sus pulgares hacia arriba dirigiéndose hacia a mi acompañada por una sonrisa. Yo solo asiento aturdida por todo lo que estoy comenzando a vivir. He sido una idiota al pensar que estas mujeres ganaban dinero solo limpiando la barra y sirviendo estúpidos tragos.

Me niego rotundamente a desnudarme y bailar como una loca solo para saciar la excitación de un par de mandriles hambrientos por un poco de carne. Vuelvo a negar con mi cabeza con una mueca en mi boca como si estuviera saboreando algo de mal gusto, que al parece le llama la atención a la mujer que acompaña a Charlie.

La he mirado de reojo y no me ha quitado la vista de encima. Quizás se ha dado cuenta que su esposo o novio o lo que sea me atrajo físicamente, pero espero que si viene hablarme vea mi anillo de casada y la tranquilidad reine en su cuerpo.

Shania Twain termina de sonar escuchando rápidamente los aplausos a mi alrededor gracias a Brittany que demostró su ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Talento? En el caño con "Man I feel like a woman". La música vuelve a la normalidad al igual que las charlas entre los clientes. Brittany ya no está a la vista al igual que el diminuto espacio decorado con aquel brillante caño siendo tapado por un telón color azul oscurísimo. Ahora entiendo porque ese detalle ha pasado de mis ojos. Me pregunto ¿Cuántos lugares más así habrá?

- Disculpa ¿Me has oído? – siento un leve empujón por parte de Santana en mi hombro y centro mi mirada en frente. ¡Oh no! ¡No en mi primer día!

- Lo siento. ¿Me decías? – La mujer que minutos antes estaba mirándome abrazada a Charlie está presente frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Eres nueva?

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? – pregunto mas para mí misma que a ella. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser nueva?

- No era para que te enfadaras, solo quería asegurarme que así fuese.

Niego con mi cabeza, ella no tiene la culpa. – No me mal entienda, no quise responderle en ese tono. Sí, soy nueva.

- Puedes tutearme – me sonrió y yo me di cuenta de la forma en que la trate - ¿Eras de venir aquí?

- No, ni siquiera sabía que existía este lugar.

- ¿En serio? – Solo asiento - ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Por Santana, ella me recomendó aquí y me comento que les hacía falta una chica mas.

- Eso es cierto, Julia se ha marchado hace dos semanas creo.

- ¿Julia? – pregunte curiosa.

- La mujer que se ocupaba de cobrar los tragos. Ya sabes – No, no lo sé porque es mi primer noche aquí y al parecer nadie me ha puesto al día respecto a lo que sucede aquí dentro y con la vida de las anteriores empleadas. - ¿Eres de aquí?

- No creo que sea conveniente que te de información personal. – Mire hacia ambos lados y a nadie le parecía importar que aquella mujer estuviera aquí conversando conmigo y no pidiendo su trago y yo haciendo lo mío.

- Entiendo, supongo que de a poco se forma la confianza ¿no? – fruncí mi ceño y antes de poder responderle una sonrisa apareció en su boca. – Espectacular baile Britt – felicito a la rubia que se paraba a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa y riendo por algo que le había dicho Santana en su trayecto.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – La mujer asintió – Es bueno saber eso ¿Crees que a Charlie le ha gustado? - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo puede preguntarle eso sobre su novio?

- No te ha quitado los ojos de encima.

- Genial. – Dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar y se marcho hacia su lugar donde Keira aun conversaba con el nombrado anteriormente.

- Y bien… No eres de aquí y no te gusta hablar de tu vida personal.

- No. – Respondí aun procesando toda la información – Disculpa, pero ¿Pedirás algo?

- Oh… lamento si estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo, pero… - miro a su alrededor – Creo que no tienes más clientes que atender ¿o sí?.

- Pues no, pero es mi deber preguntarte que quieres tomar y hacerlo con las demás personas que pidan de mi servicio.

- Entonces yo quiero de tus servicios – Levanto una ceja ¿Por qué eso sonó fuera de lugar?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo que has oído. Muéstrame la carta de tragos.

- Ah… - torpemente la tome entre mis manos y se la entregue. Agradezco que no pueda leer mis pensamientos sino hubiese quedado como una completa idiota.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- ¿Disculpa? – fruncí mi ceño observando como con su mirada recorría de arriba abajo sin prestarle atención al los nombres de los tragos.

- Te disculpo aunque no sé porque.

- ¿Me has preguntado que quiero tomar?

- Ah, es eso. Si… lo he hecho. ¿Y bien?

- No puedo tomar nada, estoy trabajando y dudo que se me permita hacer eso en todo caso.

- Claro que puedes, yo te estoy invitando y sería bueno que no lo rechazaras.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eso no sería de mi agrado.

Abro mi boca incrédula por lo que estoy escuchando de su parte. ¿Qué demonios me interesa a mí si es de su agrado o no? No alcanzo a responder ya que Charlie de une a nosotras murmurando algo en su oído provocando que sonría negando con su cabeza.

- Ha sido un place conocerte – Charlie me hace saber antes de girarse y perderse entre la gente. No pude seguirlo con la vista, lo cual no sé si bajo para marcharse del lugar o simplemente se quedo allí. No podía hacerlo, la mujer que aun tenia frente a mi me estaba mirando.

- ¿Te gusta? – su pregunta me alerto y dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos.

Negué con mi cabeza – No.

- Suele provocar eso en las mujeres.

- No sé de que hablas. Soy casada. – aun no sé porque aclare el hecho de que soy casada revelando algo de mi vida, pero de solo pensar que crea que su novio me atrae automáticamente intento defenderme aunque no ha demostrado estar enfadada.

- Casada, eh.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No sé, dímelo tú.

- En absoluto.

- ¿Qué hace una mujer casada como tu aquí? – levanto su ceja apartando el menú a un lado

- Eso no es de tu interés.

- Si lo pregunto es porque realmente me intriga.

- Asuntos personales.

- ¿Y tu marido lo sabe?

- Por supuesto. Es un bar después de todo – Frunció su ceño.

- Admiro a tu marido por dejarte trabajar de noche. Yo no podría.

- Digamos que tu sales con el de noche, lo tienes controlado.

- ¿A quien?

- A Charlie – Ella comenzó a reír llamando la atención de varias personas y provocando que mis mejillas se tornaran del color de mi vestido.

- No es mi marido. Es solo mi hermano.

- Oh… - Que idiota he sido al pensar que esta mujer era su esposa y seguramente venia a reprenderme por el hecho de haber mirado de mas al hermoso rubio sacado de mi libro de fantasías.

- Si te gusta puedo decirle, aunque no creo que sea una idea que le agrade a tu marido.

- He dicho que no me gusta, y es bueno que recuerdes que estoy casada. Soy fiel.

- Nadie dijo lo contrario – observo la mano donde descansaba mi anillo.

- Tú si insinuando este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – volvió a preguntar retomando la charla antes que apareciera su, ahora hermano.

- Nada. Y esa pregunta debo hacértela yo a ti.

- Pues beberé lo mismo de siempre – dijo sonriendo. ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

Reí sarcásticamente – Muy graciosa – le sonreí sin mostrar mi dentadura

- ¿Eres siempre así?

- ¿Así como?

- Desafiante. Interesante.

- Y tú eres siempre así… tan engreída.

- ¿Cómo puedes llamarme así sin siquiera conocerme?

- Lo hago así como me has llamado tú sin conocerme a mí.

- No me permites hacerlo. Y te llamare así hasta que me digas cuál es tu nombre - ¿Por qué sigo en esta conversación? Sé que es una clienta mas, como todos los que están aquí esta noche, pero no ha pedido un maldito trago aun y la paciencia comienza agotarse. – Y bien… ¿Me dirás como te llamas señorita desafiante?

- ¿Y tú me dirás que es lo que quieres tomar de una buena vez para luego dejarme seguir con mi trabajo?

- Me parece un trato justo. Ahora dime tu nombre.

- Rachel. ¿Qué vas a beber?

- Muy bien Rachel. Quiero Gacela… por cierto, mi nombre es Quinn.

* * *

Si quieren imaginar un poco mas algunos personajes les dejo sus nombres, por lo general suelo usar los nombres de los actores.

- Keira knightley

- Christian Bale

- Charlie Hunnam

- Julia Roberts

Se que muchos me hablan sobre la personalidad de Rachel y porque la hice asi. Todo tiene un porque y a decir verdad quiero salir del personaje de Glee y solo usar su nombre. Intenten darle una oportunidad a estos personajes que de a poco van a ir tomando forma. Métanse en la historia sin miedo.

Espero que el fic les este gustando y puedan dejar sus reviews, son gratis!

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Run away"**

* * *

- ¿Gacela? – Veo como asiente con su cabeza sonriéndome – Aun no se preparar ese trago, pero… déjame solucionarlo de inmediato – intente excusarme – Le pediré ayuda a Santana.

- No creo que eso sea conveniente. Por lo menos, en mi opinión, no quiero a Santana de por medio.

- Pero…

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – La voz de Unique interfiere entre nosotras y estoy aliviada aun sin saber el porqué.

- De maravilla – vuelve hablar Quinn sin quitarme la vista de encima

- ¿Te encuentras bien querida? – Logra sacarme de mis pensamientos apoyando sus manos en mis hombros manteniendo su postura aun detrás de mí.

- Claro. Como ha dicho la señora Fabray.

- Señorita – me corrige

- Señorita – Asiento – Me ha pedido que le preparase un trago… Gacela, pero aun no se hacerlo – siento como sus manos me aprietan un poco los hombros y respira nerviosa.

- Señorita, no creo que sea indicado pedir ese trago esta noche.

- No veo nada de malo en pedirlo – Quedo completamente fuera de esta conversación, ellas lo están dejando en claro y no me quejo en absoluto.

- Ella es nueva.

- Con más razón – puedo notar como el rostro de la señorita rubia frente a mí se tensa por momentos y parece no poder controlar su mano derecha, donde sus dedos golpean frenéticamente contra la barra.

- Puedes pedírselo a Santana, incluso Keira no parece molestarle que lo hagas – vuelvo a sentir como sus manos me apretujan, quizás en un intento de protegerme, pero ¿De qué?. Y ella lo nota, Fabray nota como me toma y parece no gustarle.

- ¿Estas diciéndome que no puedo? – Oh por dios, su ceja. Admiro a la gente que puede levantarla, yo no puedo…me es prácticamente imposible a pesar de que lo he intentado varias veces. Al parecer ella lo hace sin esfuerzo, pero acompañada de su mirada es algo… temerosa.

- Claro que no.

- Mejor. Quiero ese trago, en diez minutos volveré – se levanto de su asiento y busco su chaleco que descansaba en un asiento que pertenecía a la zona de Brittany y Keira.

- Rachel… ¿Te ha contado Santana a que refiere ese trago? – frunzo el ceño. Es solo un trago por dios santo.

- No. Pero no creo que lleve nada extraño ¿Cierto? – veo como hace una mueca con su boca, levantando solo su lado izquierdo.

- Ven, acompáñame – veo como se acerca a la puerta donde con anterioridad me he cambiado de vestimenta. Sin verlo extraño la sigo, no sin antes recibir una mirada burlona junto con una enorme sonrisa por parte de Santana. Creo que ella intuye lo que pasara a continuación.

Coloca la clave y nos adentramos rápidamente en el espacioso lugar pintado de blanco. Camina hacia la barra y toma asiento en uno de los taburetes.

- Ven, acércate – me incita con su mano

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Me enseñaras a preparar ese trago? – pregunto sentándome del otro lado, frente a ella.

- Cariño ¿Has hablado con Santana?

- ¿Sobre qué? – Aun no sé si es una prueba que me está poniendo o si realmente debía hablar con Santana sobre algún asunto de importancia.

- Sobre lo que hacemos aquí – Su respuesta me deja helada. He visto como Brittany a parte de servir tragos baila, pero no he visto nada más fuera de lugar.

- ¿Preparar tragos? – levanto mis cejas temiendo por mi respuesta que se volvió pregunta. Asiente dándome lugar a que prosiga - ¿Asegurarnos que los clientes queden satisfechos para que dejen una buena propina? – eso lo deduje sola. Me basto con ver los bienes que adquirió Santana trabajando solo aquí, dejándome en claro que ha sido en base a propina. Me pareció completamente absurdo, pero tras ver el baile de Brittany y como el tarro ubicado entre ambas zonas de la barra comenzó a llenarse, no me pareció del todo descabellada.

- Bien. No habrá problemas entonces, en bueno que hayas venido consciente de lo que hacemos aquí – asentí sin problema alguno. Puedo con esto, no es tan loco después de todo.

- Pero hay un problema… un inconveniente diría.

- Dime

- Aun no se de que va ese intrigante trago.

- No te preocupes. Quinn te dirá como hacerlo.

- ¿Ella? ¿Cómo es pos… - la puerta nos interrumpió. Un leve pero molesto pitido se hizo notar en la sala. Unique sin más impedimentos se aparto de la barra donde estábamos conversando, y abrió la puerta dejando a la vista quien exigía con tanto esmero minutos antes aquel trago.

- Unique – veo como asintió con su cabeza y con pasos seguros se adentro en el espacio que le pertenecía a los trabajadores. Nosotras, no ella.

- Seguiré con mi ronda de inspección – Hecho un nuevo vistazo sobre sus hombros asegurándose que yo todavía permanecía en mi lugar y se perdió tras la puerta dejándonos a solas.

La señorita rubia se acerco sin dudarlo despojándose del chaleco que había tomado antes de alejarse de la barra.

- Muy bien, aquí estamos – dijo dejando su chaleco sobre la barra

- Aquí estamos. Usted dirá – Asentí dejándole en claro que ya estaba preparada para aprender hacer el dichoso Gacela.

- Puedes tutearme.

- No creo que me parezca conveniente hacerlo. Mantengo el respeto ante todo – Aclare bajándome del taburete para tomar un vaso y una copa en caso de que sea necesario

- Pero yo quiero que me tutees, que me llames Quinn y así será.

No me gusto para nada el tono que ha utilizado pero mi cabeza solo asiente por inercia.

- ¿Qué utilizaremos? ¿Copa o vaso? – veo como frunce su ceño

- Estas de broma ¿Cierto? – ahora soy yo la que frunce el ceño sin comprender si sarcasmo. ¿De broma? De ninguna manera, no bromeo con mi trabajo.

- No entiendo.

- Vamos, Rachel. – Sonríe casi al borde de la burla, puedo verlo en sus dientes.

- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

- He dicho que me tutees – levanta nuevamente su ceja

- Y yo le he dicho que no me parece razona… -

- No te atrevas – me interrumpe – Ahora dame mi trago.

- Es lo que intento hacer, pero usted no me dice si copa o vaso – veo como rodea la barra intentando acorralarme tras dar varios pasos hacia atrás chocándome de lleno con una pequeña mesa que descansa a mis espaldas haciendo de soporte para varias botellas de alcohol. Lo sé porque mis oídos me alertan tras escuchar cómo se chocan entre sí.

Instintivamente apoyo ambas manos en la pequeña mesa detrás de mí y observo como su cuerpo destruye la poca distancia que nos separaba.

- ¿Q-que… haces? – Balbuceo confundida – Apártate – me paro firme frente a ella. Puedo sentir como nuestros abdómenes se rozan.

Se muerde el labio inferior y suspira – Oh Rachel… pequeña gacela – sonríe y puedo sentir como su aliento sabe a cigarrillo. Es lo que ha ido hacer antes de venir hacia aquí. Fumarse un cigarrillo. Asqueroso.

Aparto la cara, porque su aliento me descompone. Odio el olor a cigarrillo.

- Mírame a los ojos – mi vista sigue aun en la superficie de la pequeña barra que tengo a mi derecha

- He dicho que te apartes – digo apretando mi mandíbula. Esto me parece completamente fuera de lugar.

- No debes hacer eso, Rachel. – Mi nombre en su boca no me gusta en absoluto. Giro mi cara creando el contacto de miradas que ella tanto busca.

¡Wow!

Impresionante. Puedo ver como sus ojos pasan de un color miel intenso a un verde en cuestión de segundos. Noto como sus pupilas están dilatadas y esto si me parece extraño ya que aquí hay suficiente luz como para que eso no suceda. Me he perdido momentáneamente en su mirada y lo noto tras sentí como su mano derecha aprieta mi brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Me oyes?

- ¿Disculpa? – salgo de mis pensamientos. Aun no he terminado contigo, señorita engreída.

Sin mas siento como le elevo del piso, y no porque haya fumado algo extraño sino porque sus brazos me toman por sorpresa despegándome del piso.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – chillo moviéndome, intentando escapar.

- Dios, me encanta que seas así. Haces que se ponga más interesante.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto confundida tras sentir el frio mármol de la barra en mi trasero.

- Gacela – susurra apoyando sus calientes palmas de sus manos en mis piernas, subiendo por ellas hasta colarse debajo de mi vestido. Quedándose allí sin atreverse a más. Su rostro se dirige hacia mi abdomen comenzado a dejarme besos por doquier.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – pregunto aturdida

- Cállate – Oh por dios, siento que voy a vomitar. ¿Qué es esto?

- Apártate – intento empujarla desde los hombros pero con sus manos logra anclarse a mi cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo así? ¿Fuerte? No pretendo asustarte la primera vez.

- ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Quítate! – vuelvo a chillar abrumada por todo lo que acabo de oír. Ahora entiendo a la perfección. Dinero a cambio de sexo. Asco.

- Rachel, compórtate. – Intenta detener mis movimientos colocándose entre mis piernas queriendo inmovilizarme. – He dicho que te comportes – Lo que me faltaba. Maldita enferma.

- Y yo que te quites – grito empujándola por los hombros dándome lugar a que su rostro de alejara para plantarle una cachetada en toda su mejilla izquierda.

El sonido de mi mano en su cara fue similar al de una regla golpeando contra un banco, como solían hacerlo las antiguas maestras para imponer respeto. Lo mismo que deseaba yo en ese momento.

El sonido fue rápido, seco y fuerte. Como su gesto en la cara tras recomponerse de mi arrebato de locura momentánea. Tomo su mejilla dolorida, por supuesto. Sé muy bien la fuerza que tengo y no dudo en usarla cuando me toman por sorpresa intentando propasarse.

Sin palabras. Ella permanece aun parada frente a mí, mirando hacia el piso con su mano en la mejilla.

Sin más, salto de la barra, camino hacia el locker donde descansa mi ropa, tomo lo que me pertenece y me largo de allí. Por dentro agradezco que la rubia no esté corriendo detrás de mí intentando detenerme. No sé de qué sería capaz en estos momentos.

Mi portazo sonando en el segundo piso de este bar no pasa desapercibida para Santana, que prácticamente está pegada a la puerta por estar sentada frente a la caja donde administra el dinero de esta noche. Dinero sucio.

- ¡Ey!... Rachel… ¿Dónde vas? – siento su grito. Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en responderle. Esto también ha sido su culpa al no advertirme donde me estaba metiendo. Ella me conoce, sabe que no haría esto ni por más que me paguen con lingotes de oro.

Quiero llorar, pero no lo permitiré. Ahora en mi mente solo esta buscar a Unique y decirle que estoy complemente fuera de esto. Que me marcho, para siempre.

- ¡Unique! – chillo llegando a la barra que pertenece al piso de abajo. Mi grito parece un susurro porque ni siquiera se inmuta con mi presencia. - ¡UNIQUE! – grito. La música tapa mi voz pero esta vez logro captar su atención.

- Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? – frunce su ceño pero rápidamente mira hacia las escaleras y su rostro se torna nervioso. Puedo notarlo.

- Me marcho. No quiero nada de este lugar.

- No. Espera, dime que sucede.

- ¿Qué sucede? – vuelvo a chillar. ¿Me están tomando el pelo? - ¿Qué sucede contigo? Con todos ustedes… no hare esto. Ni muerta.

- Podemos solucionarlo. No hace falta que abandones tan pronto.

- Búscate a otra. Ni soñando hare este trabajo indigno para una mujer. Soy casada, tengo dos hijos.

- ¿Santana no te lo explico? – Suspiro burlándome – Nena, ¿Cómo crees que ganan tanto dinero? – Hago una mueca de sorprendida, pero claramente no lo estoy. Sabía que algo malo había en todo esto, pero nuevamente intente confiar en que todo iría bien. Ilusa.

- Rachel, acompáñame. – Siento como un calor familiar se posa en mi antebrazo.

Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a reír. Ya, vamos, saquen las cámaras… esto tiene que ser una jodida broma.

- Déjame – vuelvo a soltarme bruscamente y puedo ver como los ojos de Unique se ensanchan completamente, como si no creyese lo que está pasando aquí.

- He dicho que me acompañes – vuelve a tomarme pero una voz ajena a nostras tres nos interrumpe.

- Suéltala, ya la has escuchado. – ¡Oh por dios! Gracias, gracias. Eres tan oportuno.

- Señor, todo aquí está bien. Por favor… - Unique hizo un gesto con su mano para que se retirara pero yo no le di lugar a que llevara dicha acción.

- Llévame a casa. – Pedí volviéndome a soltar bruscamente del agarre al que me obligaba señorita engreída.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto enfrentándose a nosotros. ¡Ja! Metida.

- Mi esposo – No le di lugar a que respondiera por mi - ¡Déjame en paz! – murmure entre dientes amenazante. Ella le sostuvo la mirada a mi acompañante y se retiro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Solo… solo sácame de aquí. Quiero ir con mi familia. – Pedí al borde del llanto.

El viaje junto a Christian fue silencioso. El sabía que no debía presionarme si quería sentirme cómoda o simplemente hablar al respecto. Tras haberle preguntado que hacía en aquel lugar y dejarme en claro que le pareció buena idea tomarse un trago mientras yo hacia lo mío, no le pareció mala idea. Después de todo el sabía que no tenia en que regresar a casa. Sin lugar a dudas fue la mejor idea que tuvo en la noche.

Las luces de casa aparecen frente a mí y siento como un alivio en mi interior comienza a crecer. No he llorado, no lo hice en aquel momento mucho menos lo hare ahora, frente al hermano de mi amiga y compañera de trabajo. Aunque ganas no faltaban.

- Gracias Chris.

- De nada pequeña. Cuídate, y llámame cualquier cosa que necesites ¿De acuerdo? – solo asentí dejándole una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Se ha comportado como todo un caballero.

Dios, necesito mi cama, dejar un beso en la frente de mis hijos que seguramente ya duermen y acurrucarme junto a Brody. Solo eso.

- ¿Brody? – grito tras entrar. Me he tomado el atrevimiento tras ver todas las luces encendidas. Quizás están el patio trasero pero el horario me parece muy tarde para que los niños aun estén despiertos.

- ¿Cielo? – vuelvo a elevar mi voz pero un pequeño papel sobre la mesa llama mi atención.

"_Hija me he llevado a Emma y Charlie a pasar la noche conmigo.  
Espero no te moleste. Mañana nos traigo a primera hora"_

Genial, mis hijos me han abandonado, me han cambiado por su abuela. Es entendible, ella les permite cosas que yo no, como dormirse tarde. Cosa que seguramente harán porque mañana no hay escuela.

- ¿Brody? – vuelvo a gritar segura esta vez de que no despertare a nadie. Estamos solos, quizás solo está preparándome alguna sorpresa.

Camino hacia el ventanal que da al patio pero allí solo se encuentran algunas sillas y la mesa. No hay señal de mi esposo. Dejo mi bolso en el sillón y camino hacia nuestra habitación, seguramente no haya sorpresa y este durmiendo tendido en la cama, ocupando todo el lugar.

Abro la puerta pero allí no hay señales de nadie. La cama ni siquiera esta deshecha. Frunzo mi ceño y comienzo a recorrer la casa preguntándome una y otra vez que sucede.

En el baño todo está normal, como lo deje antes de marcharme. La habitación de los niños también, aunque hay varios juguetes dispersos, me imagino que se han llevado la mitad de las cosas a la casa de Shelby.

Vuelvo a la sala buscando alguna señal sobre Brody y un mensaje que pueda decirme sus planes para esta noche. Mi móvil, claro. Seguramente me ha dejado algo ahí y con todo este problema yo no me he ocupado de él.

Corro hacia mi bolso y lo busco desesperadamente. Tras encontrarlo solo encuentro dos llamadas perdidas pertenecientes a Shelby, seguramente queriendo avisarme que se llevaba a los niños. Nada de Brody.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia la heladera en busca de un poco de agua que calme mi ansiedad tras el episodio vivido para luego marcharme a la cama a descansar. Tras abrirla y sacar la jarra con agua veo un papel perfectamente doblado sobre el desayunador de madera.

Brody. Sonrió, porque él nunca hace planes sin antes avisarme. Desdoble el papel blanco y mi mundo se viene abajo, literalmente. La jarra se resbala de mi mano izquierda mojándome completamente los pies tras hacerse añicos contra el piso. No puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no esta noche.

"_Esto se ha vuelto insostenible para mí.  
Lo siento Rachel"_

Tapo mi boca con ambas manos impidiendo que el llanto salga de mi cuerpo. Sin más corro hacia nuestra habitación chocándome con las paredes en mi camino. Por dios, esto no puede ser cierto.

Apoyo mis manos bruscamente contra el armario y lo abro deseando que la nota sea una broma de mal gusto. Mis pensamientos caen a mis pies, su ropa no está. El no está. Se ha ido.

Perchas colgadas en solitario en su parte del armario. Niego con mi cabeza. Esto no me esta sucediendo, no me puede estar pasando a mi. Me niego.

Dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que los pies de mi cama me lo impiden. Intento sentarme pero caigo de lleno contra el piso.

El me ha dejado, nos ha dejado.

- No… no Brody – susurro rompiendo en llanto. Ya no lo soporto más. La persona que jamás pensé que iba abandonarme lo hace, rompiendo nuevamente mis esquemas – Brody… no… no me dejes por favor.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"I must wake up and move on" **

* * *

— Hija… despierta — siento como mi madre mueve mi brazo — He venido lo antes posible — Decido deshacerme un poco de las sabanas y salir a la cruda realidad. Sé que me veo fatal tras ver la cara de preocupación de mi madre, debo ser un completo asco.

— Dime que todo ha sido un simple y tortuoso sueño madre… por favor. — rogué con mi voz quebrada. No más llanto, no ahora.

Todo esto me parece irreal aun. No quiero asimilar que Brody se marcho dejándome con todo este lio aquí. Mi cabeza no quiere aceptarlo y mi corazón no me permite volver a caer.

Sin más, me levanto de la cama tras ver como Shelby comienza abrir las ventanas para ventilar la habitación y acomodar un poco mi desorden producto de un enojo nocturno.

Los rayos de sol queman mis ojos y solo puedo sentir la hinchazón en mi cara un poco tirantes tras el mar de lágrimas que derrame todas estas horas. En ocasiones así, admiro mi capacidad para hacerlo y no quedar deshidratada.

— ¿Dónde están los niños? — La imagen de ellos preguntándome por Brody golpea mi mente ¿Qué les diré? Quizás el regrese antes que los pequeños regresen a casa y se cuestionen su falta física, o quizás logre encontrarlo antes de tener que contarles toda la verdad sobre su padre.

— Los he dejado unos minutos en la peluquería con una de las chicas para poder venir aquí y asegurarme de que estas bien y en condiciones de comenzar tú día.

— Lo estoy. Brody solo debe estar asustado con todo este tema del préstamo. El volverá… — susurre lo último. Sí, eso… el volverá.

— Rachel… hija, creo que - La interrumpo

— No, no uses ese tono conmigo. El volverá, lo hará. No puede dejarme con todo este problema, solo no ha sabido como sobrellevarlo y ha tomado esta decisión apresurada. Es la equivocada, lo sé… pero ha sido su reacción. El jamás me dejaría sola con los niños — creo que si lo sigo repitiendo varias veces en el día logre que me escuche y aparezca en cualquier momento por la puerta.

— Lo que tú digas, solo no te encierres aquí sola. Llama a Kurt, no lo sé.

— No estoy mal ¿de acuerdo? — dije entrando en el baño para comenzar con mi aseo personal, dejando que se creara un largo silencio, que al parecer, mi madre supo entenderlo.

— Hoy me quedare con los niños… si eso no te molesta — siento como mi madre me observa mientras yo abandono el baño y decido que ponerme, mordiéndome el labio para aguantar el llanto tras ver la mitad del armario vacio.

— Claro, me haces un favor porque me gustaría hacer unas horas extras en la cafetería.

— Pero hoy es tú día de descanso — siento el tono de reproche en su voz

— No empieces, es eso para pagar mis cuentas o quedarme aquí encerrada maldiciendo mi miseria y que mi marido me ha dejado ¿Eso quieres?

— No, por supuesto que no. Los cuidare las veces que haga falta.

— Claro, como lo hiciste conmigo — Siento el suspiro de mi madre cerca mío. Sé que la he lastimado con mi reproche. Comienzo a sentir que no tengo control de lo que digo sin importarme si lastimo a alguien. Sus brazos me arropan y besa mi cabeza dándome a entender que mis palabras en estos momentos no la golpean ¿Se sentirá culpable de mi miserable vida?

— Lo siento. Todo irá bien… — Sin más, me acaricia el cabello y se retira dejándome hundida en mis propios pensamientos.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lo que haces tú. He venido a atrabajar.

— Pero es tu día libre, y pensé que comenzarías en el nuevo bar. — Y es aquí donde vienen unas cataratas de preguntas ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas bien? Solo me limitare a decir una sola cosa.

— Necesito el dinero.

— Lo sé, pero ¿Qué hay del nuevo trabajo?

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — frunce su ceño, puedo verla mientras me coloco el uniforme estúpido que el dueño nos hace usar.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? Pensé que era una especie de restaurante más refinado que este, y estarías a tiempo completo allí, teniendo en cuenta que has mencionado que la paga es muy buena.

— Lo deseche.

— ¿Por qué? — lo sabía. No parara hasta que le cuente todo con lujos y detalles.

— Porque es lejos y requiere de mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar a mis hijos solos.

— Pensé que estaba Brody en casa. ¿Ha vuelto a trabajar?

— Katy, escúchame… he venido a trabajar, si quisiera hablar de mi vida nos sentaríamos a tomar un café y eso no pasara ahora, no en horario de trabajo.

— Pues, entonces déjame invitarte algo a la salida.

— ¡No! - chille sin paciencia y ella supo al fin que mi humor aquella mañana no era la mejor — Lo siento, solo dame un poco de espacio. Prometo que pronto nos tomaremos el tiempo que sea para hablar — ella solo me asintió y se alejo de allí dejándome a solas en el cambiador.

Que miserable vida dios santo. En dos semanas seria el cumpleaños de mis mellizos y apenas tenía dinero para comer. No podría comprarles la consola que tanto desean, mucho menos hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños. Sé que ellos no viven de lo material, los hemos criado humildemente, pero ¿Qué niño no anhelaría un buen regalo?

Suspiro y escucho la voz de Katy pidiéndole al cocinero el pedido. La cafetería pronto comenzaría a llenarse teniendo en cuenta que era domingo y muchos jóvenes salían de alguna fiesta con el fin de ir a desayunar, o gente en solitario con su periódico para ponerse al día sobre lo que sucede a su alrededor. Volví a suspirar, me alise el estúpido traje y salí con mi mejor cara atender los clientes.

Mi mandíbula cayó al piso, no literalmente ya que eso sería escalofriante, pero mis ojos si parecían haberse escapado de mi rostro al ver su figura sentada en la barra.

Demonios ¿Por qué fui a trabajar? Ah, ya lo recuerdo… Brody me dejo y tengo que hacerme cargo de mi familia sola. Me lamento, tengo miedo y quiero irme de aquí inmediatamente, pero no lo hare. Estoy en mi espacio de trabajo y no puede intentar nada aquí, de lo contrario el dueño la sacaría a patadas. Así es, hago referencia a una figura femenina al pronunciar el "la". Ella está aquí, vamos a darle un nombre a ese rostro, Quinn… la señorita engreída.

Tranquila Rachel, ella está en la barra como he podido observar. A mí me tocan las mesas lo cual Katy se hará cargo de ella. Muy bien, asunto resuelto, solo tengo que ignorarla por completo y hacer lo mío. Nada difícil.

— Buen día ¿Esta listo para que le tome su pedido? — esboce mi mejor sonrisa, ella no estropearía mi mañana.

— Si, me gustaría ordenar un exprimido y huevos revueltos — el joven aparto su mirada del periódico y me sonrió de lado. Wow, sus labios son enormes.

— Muy bien, enseguida regresare. — el solo me asiente y me da el pie para que me retire hacia otras dos mesas que ya esperaban mi aparición.

Tras darle el pedido al cocinero me detuve a echarle un vistazo al lugar. Cada quien seguía en sus asuntos y Quinn parecía ya haber sido atendida al ver como tomaba algo en la taza revisando su móvil. Quite la vista rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— En la tarde comienza a trabajar una chica nueva ¿lo sabías? — negué con mi cabeza limpiando el extremo opuesto de la barra donde se encontraba sentada la señorita rubia.

— ¿Por qué ha contratado una nueva chica?

— Porque se supone que tú no estarías mucho tiempo por aquí. Se llama Dani, y es bastante apuesta.

— ¿Ya la conoces?

— Claro, ha venido a pedir empleo y justo me encontraba aquí. Es rubia y con buena presencia.

— ¿Ahora te gustan las chicas?

— No, pero a ella sí. — Vaya, ya casi no me sorprendía que este pueblo se estuviera llenando de homosexuales.

— Rach, el pedido de la mesa cinco esta listo. — la voz del cocinero nos interrumpió la conversación que claramente yo no quería tener. Aun me parecía extraño que aquella rubia no viniera hacerme un súper planteo en mi lugar de trabajo luego de lo que sucedió anoche.

— Cambiemos de lugares, quiero conocerlo. — Katy se interpuso en mi camino tomando el plato que contenía los huevos revueltos.

— Oh no no, claro que no. No esta vez, vamos devuélveme el plato.

— Vamos Rachel, no seas así. Ese tipo me gusta. — fruncí mi ceño tras oírla ¿Le gusta?

— Pero si apenas lo conoces, recién acabas de verlo.

— Por eso mismo, es amor a primera vista… por favor — Y ahí está de nuevo la cara que utiliza siempre para ablandarme. Mire hacia el final de la barra y ella seguía allí en su mundo con su móvil ¿Qué tenía tan interesante allí? Qué demonios… no me interesa. — Por favor… — solo le di el paso y ella me dejo un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Más le vale al menos conseguir su número sino mi pronta tortura no valdrá de nada.

Comenzare a limpiar la barra y luego acomodare los vasos poniendo especial atención en que no tengan ninguna mancha, cualquier estupidez que me mantenga ocupada para no tener que mirarla y atender lo que sea que exija de mi presencia y servicios.

Me sorprende porque ya he acomodado todo, ha pasado media hora y ella ni siquiera se ha movido de su lugar para verme. Pronto tendrá que pedir la cuenta y me tendrá que… ¡Que demonios hace!

Veo como se para alejándose de su asiento y le da el dinero de lo que consumió a Katy. Maldita estúpida, se supone que yo me encargo de esta parte ahora. Al parecer mi compañera le indica donde queda el baño, puedo deducirlo tras apuntar el pasillo que hay a unos pocos metros míos.

¿Qué hago? La estoy siguiendo, pero solo para pedirle explicaciones de porque está aquí, en mi lugar de trabajo. Mis piernas se guían solas a la vez que mi cabeza es un completo desastre. ¿Qué le diré? Ahora mi mente desea crear una laguna en ella nadando en dudas. Rachel, solo hazlo.

Empuje la puerta tras unos minutos juntando valor y me adentre en el reducido espacio de servicios.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Son los baños ¿no? He consumido lo cual creo que me da derechos a utilizarlos.

— No seas idiota, sabes a que me refiero.

— La verdad es que no. — camino hacia mi reduciendo la distancia abismal que había entre nosotras teniendo en cuenta que la habitación es de dos por dos, y creo que exagero. — Y que sea la última vez que me llamas idiota. — Oh mierda, ha levantado su ceja nuevamente. Disimuladamente me trago las palabras e intento decir algo fallando completamente, balbuceando esta vez quedando yo como una imbécil. — Apártate de mi camino.

Su rudeza no me agrada en absoluto, pero de igual forma decido anclarme al piso. No se irá sin decirme exactamente que hace aquí.

— ¿A qué has venido?

— A tomar un café ¿Tan mal te parece eso?

— Un café, veo… justo en el lugar donde yo trabajo.

— ¿Quién eres? — frunzo el ceño por su pregunta

— Yo… — balbuceo nerviosa y ella parece burlarse de mí con esa sonrisa adornada de perfectos dientes blancos.

— Tú… eres nadie para mí. Ahora déjame pasar que tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales ocuparme.

Me siento una completa imbécil, pero una de las grandes con mayúsculas de principio a fin. Mi cuerpo no quiere hacerle caso a mi mente que pide a gritos que me aparte y deje de hacer el ridículo.

— No es la única cafetería en Ohio.

— Créeme que lo sé, así como tú no eres la única persona que trabaja aquí. Córrete.

Quiero gritar y dejarla pelada de todos los pelos que le sacaría con mis propias manos, literalmente… pero solo obtendría dejar a mis hijos sin madre por ir a la cárcel y ser presa fácil allí dentro. Maldición, esta mujer logra sacarme de quicio.

— Mira, lo que ha pasado anoche…

— Lo que paso anoche quedo allí, si es que tú no denuncias nada de eso, cosa que estas en todo tú derecho. Puedes buscarte un buen abogado, el mejor si quieres para poder hacerme juicio y mandarme a la cárcel si crees que he hecho algo malo. De lo contrario, córrete de la puerta y déjame el paso libre.

— ¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que hacen allí? — chille tras ver con la liviandad con la que tomaba el tema.

— Todas las personas que van allí están de acuerdo con lo que sucede dentro de las puertas del bar, tú has ido ahí y no precisamente como cliente… si me entiendes.

— Yo no sabía lo que hacían — digo ofendida. No tocaras mi orgullo de mujer

Su risa invade el baño — Claro, no sabias.

— ¿Crees que soy de ese tipo de mujeres?

— ¿Qué tipo?

— Ya sabes… — balbuceo — Del tipo que venden su cuerpo por dinero.

— Mira, yo no crítico a las personas que hacen lo que pueden para sobrevivir, es un trabajo y me parece bien si a ellas no les afecta. Ahora, dime… ¿Qué hacías tú allí? — me quedo completamente muda, se que hacia ahí pero las palabras con mi perfecta explicación no quieren salir de mi boca muriendo en mi garganta. — Ya veo…

Reacciono al instante en el que ella apoya su mano en mi antebrazo corriéndome de su camino.

— No, espera… - la tomo de la muñeca — ¿Qué hacías tú ahí?

— He ido a tomar algo… ¿También me criticaras eso?

— No… pero… tú…

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?

— Buscas ese tipo de compañía… ¿Por qué? — frunció su ceño

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — Yo también frunzo mi ceño al darme cuenta de mi pregunta. No sé porque quiero saberlo, en verdad no sé si quiero escucharlo.

— Eres linda, tienes presencia… me he dado cuenta de eso en el bar. Puedes tener al hombre que quieras.

— Veo que has observado bien, menos el hecho de que soy lesbiana y disfruto de la compañía de mujeres. — Rápidamente suelto su mano dándome cuenta que han la sostenía — Y veo que tú eres de esas personas homofóbicas.

— Solo vete… — me corrí de su camino dejándola por fin libre de mi cuestionamiento.

Ella no volvió a mirarme mucho menos dirigirme la palabra. Aun no sé porque de mi impulso por irla a buscar al baño. No me agradaba su presencia teniendo en cuenta que hace unas horas ella prácticamente me había faltado el respeto.

El estomago se me revuelve solo pensar con cuentas personas se ha acostado. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, es una completa desconocida para mí, pero me causa rechazo solo saberlo a pesar de que yo haya profundizado en el tema.

Tome una bocana de aire buscando poder salir de aquella disputa mental y abandone el baño con mi mejor cara. Fue un completo error haber acudido ese día al trabajo buscando horas extras, pero el dinero me hacía falta.

— No sé que le has dado a la rubia que acaba de irse, pero seguramente la hayas atendido bien.

Frunzo el ceño tras oír las palabras de Katy y me acerco a ella para saciar nuevamente mi curiosidad.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Toma… — me tendió un ticket junto a la propina. Allí había cien dólares. ¡Madre santa!

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es la propina que ha dejado un cliente.

— ¿Quien?

— La rubia que estaba sentada en la barra.

Le tendí de inmediato la propina — De ninguna manera, eso es tuyo. Tú la has atendido.

— Rachel, ella me ha dejado en claro que esa propina es para ti. — Frunzo el ceño aun sin creer en sus palabras — Definitivamente has hecho algo bien esta mañana.

Sin más me deja sola con los cien dólares entre mis manos. Puedo ver como Quinn se aleja de la cafetería cruzando la calle frente a los ventanales del negocio. ¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Correr tras ella y detenerla? O ¿Dejar que simplemente se vaya?

* * *

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Seis**

* * *

Camisa a cuadros color azul con un jean claro, listo. Calza rosada en conjunto con una remera blanca decorado por una princesa estampada en su frente, listo.

— Niños, es hora de levantarse.

Agradezco que un nuevo día empiece, por eso mismo hoy pondré mi mejor sonrisa y lo empezare de la mejor manera posible.

Me encamino hacia la cocina para terminar con el desayuno de mis hijos y preparar su almuerzo para que lleven al colegio. No he parado de pensar el hecho de que la señorita rubia haya decidido ir a mi lugar de trabajo.

¿A qué se dedica? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Tiene pareja? ¿Por qué quiero saber eso ultimo? De todos modos me parece algo ilógico que una mujer como ella concurra a lugares como esos. No he querido salir corriendo detrás de ella tras ver como abandonaba la cafetería, o mejor dicho, no he podido ya que mis pies se clavaron al piso y la adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo me provocaba casi un colapso mental sobre que le diría o porque saldría detrás de ella. Debo hacer algo con mi vida, volver a buscar un trabajo que pague bien, el hecho de volver allí me da dolor de cabeza.

Brody ¿Dónde te encuentras? No hago más que observar constantemente mi anillo de casada. ¿Qué demonios hare ahora?

— Niños, ya basta… no peleen por favor — los mellizos hacían acto de presencia en el comedor peleando por obtener la silla perteneciente a la cabecera.

— Quítate Charlie, este es mi lugar.

— No es cierto, yo soy el hombre. Tú debes sentarte en otro lado.

— ¡MAMÁ! — gritaron ambos

— ¡Emma, sal de mi lugar! — chillo el niño empujando a su hermana de la silla provocando un gran golpe en ella. El llanto no demoro en llegar alertando a Rachel sobre el comportamiento de su hijo.

— Emma, hija… ¿Te encuentras bien? — corrió preocupada levantándola del suelo.

— Déjame en paz. — se soltó del agarre — ¡Quiero a mi papá! — corrió llorando hacia su habitación.

— Charlie, ve a pedirle disculpas a tu hermana.

— Pero mamá…

— Ve, ahora mismo.

Rachel suspiro tras ver como su hijo emprendía camino hacia las habitaciones cabizbaja. Por más que se propusiera empezar el día de la mejor forma, aquello no parecía alcanzar.

— Hola extraña — saludo su amigo entrando en el comedor

— Kurt — suspiro intentando sonreírle

— Al parecer el día ha comenzado algo agitado.

— Ni me hables. ¿Qué traes ahí? — pregunto regresando a la cocina

— Estas cosas estaban en tu correo…

— Vaya, gracias. ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto tomando asiento en la isla para revisar la documentación

— Extrañando mucho a Blaine. Anoche nos hemos pasado las horas hablando por teléfono, supongo que en una semana con suerte estará por aquí. — Levanto sus hombros — Oye, el otro día hablando con Mercedes le comente que habías comenzado a trabajar en ese bar donde hemos visto el anuncio, y nos pareció buena idea ir a tomar algo para conocerlo. ¿Qué te parece?

— No va a ser posible, porque he renunciado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué?

— Es un lugar… demonios — suspiro leyendo una de las cartas

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es el último aviso de pago, me lo ha mandado el banco.

— Rachel, sabes que te puedo prestar dinero solo tienes que decirme cuanto necesitas.

— No lo hare, tengo que poder pagar las cuentas. Intentare hacer más horas extras.

— Oye, prácticamente vives en esa cafetería, no puedes seguir así o morirás de estrés. ¿Qué hay con el bar? ¿Por qué has decidido dejarlo?

— Es complicado Kurt… por los horarios, ya sabes. — hablo dándole la espalda. Se sentía mal mintiéndole.

— Si es por los niños puedes dejarlos en mi casa, o yo venir aquí. Sabes que eso jamás fue un problema.

— Claro, te tendré de niñero de jueves a domingos. No es justo Kurt, tú tienes tus cosas y…

— Y nada — la interrumpió — Eres loca si no aceptas ese trabajo sabiendo que la paga es buena, Rachel. Solo acéptalo, lo necesitas.

* * *

— Es bueno volver a verla, señorita. — la morena solo hizo una mueca de ironía y se dispuso a ingresar en el bar. Era un día lunes como cualquiera, tras haber dejado a sus hijos en el colegio pensó cautelosamente si aquello que le había aconsejado Kurt, sin saber bien que pasaba en ese bar, era lo correcto. Brody no estaba a su lado, y el anillo que tenía en su dedo se lo vivía recordando. Debía pagar las cuentas, y no habían horas extras en aquella cafetería que le alcanzara para saldar la deuda. Era eso, o quedarse en la calle.

— Rachel… es bueno volver a verte.

— Hola Unique. ¿Crees que tienes unos minutos para mí?

— Por supuesto. Dime que necesitas. — se cruzo de brazos en medio del salón dando por hecho que a la conversación la tendrían allí mismo.

— Yo… creo que he sido un poco precipitada — Unique asintió con cara de triunfadora — Seré directa. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucede aquí, pero necesito el dinero. Crees… ¿Crees que puedo volver?

— Mira, te lo hare fácil. Podrás comenzar aquí cuando quieras, pero debes tener en claro que aquí el noventa por ciento de lo que se hace es legal. Tengo una lista de clientes a los cuales les gusta algo extra en sus tragos, y yo he puesto a disposición a mis chicas para eso. Si tu puedes convivir con ello, serás mas que bienvenida, de lo contrario cariño aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

— Lo entiendo a la perfección, pero pondré condiciones. — Unique levanto su ceja — Se que no estoy en derechos de pedir nada, pero no tendré sexo con ellos, mucho menos con mujeres.

— Claro que no. Solo ustedes deciden si lo quieren, de lo contrario les darán satisfacción de otra manera.

— ¿Cómo hare eso?

— Eres una mujer casada, creo que sabrás como hacerlo cariño. — Dirigió su mirada a las manos de la morena. — Puedes empezar los jueves o esta misma noche. Trabajamos todos los días, pero es decisión tuya que hacer. Una de nuestras chicas ha vuelto y no estamos a falta de personal.

— Entonces ¿Por qué me aceptas si tienes los puestos ocupados?

— Porque en ti veo algo que en las demás no, se que lo sabrás sobrellevar.

— ¿Podemos ser sinceras? — Unique asintió cruzándose de brazos — No… no estoy de acuerdo respecto a como manejan las cosas aquí — Rachel la detuvo con su mano para que la dejase continuar — Pero necesito dinero, de lo contrario me sacaran mi casa y no puedo permitir dejar a mis hijos sin hogar.

— No haré una comparación con otro tipos de trabajos, pero Rachel, aquí te cuidaremos. Tu tendrás que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad si quieres ser parte de nuestro equipo.

— ¿Cómo dices? — siguió a Unique hacia su despacho debajo del bar donde ella estaría.

— Toma asiento. — pidió entrando en la oficina, haciéndose de varios papeles en su poder — Como has podido ver, aquí se entrega un servicio extra, si quieres llamarlo así, y es bien retribuido. Cada cliente decide dejar propina según como se haya sentido, grandes cantidades de propinas, a cambio de placer y confidencialidad.

— ¿Por qué aquí y no en otro lugar? Sabes que, bueno, en la calle puedes buscar ese tipo de placer.

— Aquí viene gente de poder, gente del gobierno, de prestigiosas empresas y hasta personas de la ley. Ellos buscan algo que nosotras se lo damos con gusto en privado, a cambio de su protección.

— Pero… ¿Qué tal si alguien se filtra? ¿No pondría eso en peligro el bar? En la zona de aquí abajo entra cualquier persona. — pregunto leyendo su contrato.

— No, cariño. Nadie tiene acceso a la planta de arriba, solo los que están en una lista. — Rachel frunció su ceño — ¿has visto el decorado del piso superior?

— Me lo has mostrado. — respondió confusa

— Querida, arriba hay vidrios especiales logrando que desde aquí abajo no puedas ver qué sucede arriba. No tenemos cámaras, solo en los accesos ocultos. Para gente común, allí es zona vip, para los clientes su zona de confort y seguridad.

— ¿Quiénes usan los accesos ocultos?

— Las personas con poder que necesitan el anonimato.

— Pero… ¿Qué hay con las personas que se encuentran en la misma zona que esa persona? De nada sirve… — Unique la interrumpe

— Si cae uno, caen todos. No creo que les beneficie abrir la boca.

Rachel suspiro sosteniendo el contrato entre sus manos. Ahora su realidad había cambiado, ahora sabia todo lo que necesitaba saber para aceptar o declinar el trabajo siendo consciente de lo que allí se hacía.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no soy una policía o alguna persona encubierta? O ¿Qué no saldré de aquí y los denunciare?

Unique sonrió — Cariño, no tienes aspecto de policía, créeme que puedo olerlos. Tu solo tienes pinta de madre, bien vestida y con buen aspecto, refinada. — bordeo el escritorio sentándose a un lado de la morena sobre el — Puedes ir a denunciarnos, pero has estado una noche aquí, ya estás tan fastidiada como nosotras. Si lo haces, te conviertes en cómplice por guardar el secreto tantos días, y ahora estar aquí hablando conmigo sosteniendo un contrato en tus manos. — Apunto con sus ojos hacia una esquina de su oficina — Aquí si tengo cámaras. Tú decides… — dejo dos palmadas en el hombro de Rachel y volvió a su lugar.

— Solo una pregunta más…

— Dime, si puedo responderla lo haré con gusto.

— Somos cuatro mujeres…

— Cinco. Julia ha vuelto.

Rachel frunció su ceño tras oír su nombre — Claro, cinco. ¿Qué tal si una de nosotras coincidimos en…? ya sabes. Solo hay un sitio, y es nuestra zona para prepararnos o tomar un descanso.

— Si decides firmar y unirte a nosotras, te mostrare las instalaciones como corresponde.

— Pensé que…

— Esa fue tu noche de prueba. Santana supo advertirme sobre ti, pero yo sabía que volverías. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no te volveré a ver por aquí?

Sin perder tiempo y decidida en hacer lo que este a su alcance para mejorar su situación económica, coloco en color negro una gran R acompañada por un Berry en letra cursiva. Suspiro viendo su firma en aquel documento, que de ahora en mas, la ataba a una vida doble, paralela a la que vivía en su casa junto a sus seres queridos.

— Has tomado la decisión correcta, cariño. Eres madre, y cualquier sacrificio, no importa el medio, es justificado si su fin es ayudar a tus hijos y a ti misma. — Rachel asintió sin emitir palabra haciendo entrega del documento — ¿Quieres ver las instalaciones?

— Si.

— Muy bien, acompáñame. Te mostrare solo donde estarás tu, es lo único que te ha faltado conocer, pero por seguridad no lo he hecho antes y entenderás el porqué.

— Por supuesto. — Murmuro siguiendo los pasos de Unique hacia la planta superior — ¿Qué días tendré que venir aquí?

— ¿Qué días puedes?

— Bueno, he dejado mi antiguo trabajo. Es decir, sigo asistiendo por las mañanas, pensando que aquí trabajaría las noches de los jueves a domingos. Pero… vendré los días que tú me digas.

— Puedes venir todas las noches, eso lo deciden ustedes. Pero deben de crear una agenda cumpliendo sus noches aquí, no puedo arriesgarme en una noche a que solo asistan dos de ustedes, mas allá de los servicios adicionales, es un bar y hay noches que solo servirás tragos o escucharas sus raras historias de borrachos sentados en la barra. — Rachel escucho atentamente mientras recorría el lugar que ya había conocido con anterioridad. Una mujer permanecía parada detrás de la barra junto con un libro anotando cosas en el.

— Eso quiere decir, que no todas las noches tendré que…

— No. Por lo general las personas que acceden a ese tipo de gustos vienen días específicos. Con el correr de las noches, seguramente te harás de una lista exclusiva de clientes que solo querrán estar contigo. — Rachel asintió y miro de reojo a la mujer que la observaba impaciente dejando de lado sus actividades. — Aquí estarás tú.

La morena frunció su ceño, allí solo había un enorme telón azul profundo, como el que había visto noches atrás cubriendo la zona donde Brittany había bailado. Unique, sin perder su tiempo, corrió lo necesario para dejar entrever una puerta detrás de él.

— Entiendo si esto te impacta. Espero que con el correr de las noches logres encontrar tu lugar y comodidad aquí. Solo tu tendrás acceso a esta habitación. — Unique abrió la puerta y Rachel pudo corroborar lo que allí dentro había. Las paredes se pintaban de un color vino profundo, acompañado por sillones de cuero color negro, una pequeña barra como la que había en la sala de empleadas. Una cama de dos plazas ubicada entre la zona de sillones y la barra, y por ultimo una puerta indicando el cuarto de baño. Allí todo era lujoso, podía afirma que definitivamente acudían personas con gran poder económico, convirtiendo aquel lugar en algo más que una casa de favores sexuales. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rachel asintió — Se que he firmado un contrato, pero de ninguna forma accede a estar en privado con mujeres, y espero que se me respete eso.

— Por supuesto, solo ustedes deciden con quien acceder aquí y qué hacer. Ellos harán la propuesta, y ustedes verán si aceptan o no. Si tú no lo aceptas, habrá otras tres chicas que si lo harán. Santana esta aquí al lado… — cerró la puerta correspondiente a Rachel, y señalo la puerta continua. — Este telón nunca se abrirá dejando expuesta las puertas. Tú accederás por la sala en común que tiene, para que te prepares allí, y un pasillo te conducirá hacia tu puerta, donde el cliente ya te estará esperando allí.

Wow.

Fue lo primero que pensó la morena. En aquel lugar todo estaba previamente organizado, buscando la satisfacción de sus clientes, pero al mismo tiempo cuidando la persona de ambas personas involucradas en la situación.

— Dime, ¿Qué días podrás estar aquí?

— Los que tú me asignes. Sabes que vivo en Lima, tengo media hora de viaje, necesitare saber para organizar con quien dejar a mis hijos ya que estaré aquí toda la noche.

— Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si empiezas el Viernes? — La morena asintió — De Viernes a Domingos son los días donde más clientes concurren. Pero si tú necesitas aumenta tu capital, cosa que dudo luego que comiences con esto, podrás venir los primeros días de la semana atender el restaurante de abajo. Allí solo atenderás las mesas, o la barra. No más que eso.

— De acuerdo. Comenzare el viernes, según como marche todo te diré si vendré los días que me has propuesto.

— Claro, cariño. No hay apuro para eso. Ahora ven que quiero presentarte a una de las mujeres con más poder entre ustedes. Si tienes algún problema y no me encuentras cerca, podrás acudir a ella. Es la que manejara las situaciones aquí arriba.

Unique avanzo hacia la barra provocando una leve y mala intuición en la morena. Suspiro y camino para reunirse con ambas mujeres. Solo esperaba que algo bueno saliera de allí.

— Rachel, ella es Julia. Julia, saluda a la nueva chica. _La nueva. _

— Encantada de conocerte, Julia. — Rachel extendió su mano recibiendo de inmediato un apretón detrás de la barra.

— Bienvenida a bordo, Rachel. Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos. — la morena asintió esbozando una timida sonrisa. Había algo en sus ojos que la confundían.

— Bueno, las dejare haciendo sociales. Debo hacer una llamada. Siéntete cómoda, cariño. Has tomado la decisión correcta. — Unique apretó uno de sus hombros y se marcho hacia el piso de inferior.

— Dime… — Julia rompió el silencio — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No pareces el tipo de chica que frecuenta por estos lados. — pregunto con un tono de voz sarcástico.

— Solo necesito dinero, temas personales. — aclaro su garganta acomodando su bolso en el hombro.

— Claro, todas dicen lo mismo. — Rachel frunció su ceño. Aquellas palabras la habían molestado considerablemente.

— Unique me ha dicho que puedo acudir a ti si tengo alguna duda o problema — intento zanjear el mal momento.

— Así es. Me había marchado por un tiempo, pero decidí regresar. Una vez que entras te cuesta salir de aquí. Ustedes están bajo mi responsabilidad si Unique no se encuentra aquí.

La morena permaneció unos segundos en silencio rememorando porque su nombre se le hacía familiar. Julia, ella había sido nombrada su primer noche en el bar por Quinn, asociándola a una boda o una nueva vida.

— ¿Tu también… — señalo el lugar sin lograr hallar las palabras correctas para formular la pregunta.

— Comencé como tú, me hice de una buena lista de clientes, pero con el correr del tiempo conocí a un pez gordo. — Dijo cerrando el libro donde contabilizaba las cuentas del bar, o eso pudo observar la morena — Solo estoy con esa persona cuando acude a este lugar. El resto de las noches me encargo de que los ingresos sean bien contabilizados y de que ustedes trabajen como corresponde.

— ¿Unique permite que solo estés con ese cliente?

— Aquí Unique es solo la figura pública de todo esto, ella solo recibe indicaciones del dueño de todo este circo.

¿Unique no es la dueña del bar? ¿Por qué expondría su vida a un negocio como este? ¿Qué sentido tenía arriesgar todo por alguien más?

— N-no sabía que… pensé que Unique era la dueña.

— No lo es. —Salió detrás de la barra tomando sus pertenencias — Quizás tengas más suerte que las demás y logres atrapar tu propio pez gordo aquí dentro. No dudo que lo harás antes de tiempo, teniendo en cuenta tu aspecto y presencia.

— ¿Cómo es posible que solo vivas de propinas?

Sonrió burlándose por su pregunta — Créeme que se puede.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto viendo como Julia se alejaba de ella — Es decir… No quiero tomar un cliente que pertenezca a sus listas personales.

— Tranquila, esa persona solo está conmigo. — Dijo colocándose la campera — Su nombre es Fabray… Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Perdon por demorar, ultimamente fanfic no funciona muy bien y no permite actualizar, por lo menos a mi. **

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Siete

Santana parece sonreírme genuinamente. Se preguntaran porque presencio algo como aquello, un gran acontecimiento para la humanidad, al menos para mí, que Santana sonría y en mi dirección.

Verán, hoy es jueves alrededor de las seis de la tarde y ellas, Santana y Brittany, han decidido pasar por la confitería donde me encuentro trabajando para tomar su merienda antes de marcharse a cumplir horario en Bora Bora.

Naturalmente, yo soy la que atiende la zona de mesas. El encuentro ha sido agradable, sin conocer a Brittany logro ver que es una gran persona y que no ha perdido su inocencia a pesar de estar metida en un lugar como aquel. Ella logra sacar lo mejor de Santana, y tal vez, la idea de que estén juntas ya no comienza a molestarme.

Les he traído su pedido y hemos bromeado gran parte del tiempo. Ahora mismo me han pedido la cuenta y me he quedado más tiempo del debido conversando con ellas, comentándoles que mañana por la noche comenzaría mi noche en el bar. Para mi suerte Julia no estaría allí. Ella solo va cuando Quinn lo necesita, o en algunos casos Unique, dejando sus días laborales como jueves y sábados.

La sonrisa de Santana vuelve a impresionarme.

— Entonces, dices que ha venido aquí a tomar una taza de café y te ha dejado cien dólares de propina — asiento avergonzada — ¿Qué hacia aquí? — solo atino a levantar mis hombros, aun no sé si quiera porque le he comentado esto a ellas.

— Solo me ha dicho que ha venido a tomar un café y que yo no era la única que atendía aquí.

— ¿Crees en las coincidencias o destino? — me pregunta Brittany

— Nena, no creo que esto sea una coincidencia, y si lo llegara a ser es una de las enormes. Rachel, ¿qué tal si vino aquí solo para verte? — Mi corazón quiere dar dos latidos a la vez acelerándose ante la situación imaginada, me remuevo en mi sitio. La realidad es que ella solo fue por un café, me lo ha dejado claro.

— No lo creo. Quizás justo estaba de paso por aquí, tal vez vive por aquí y le ha apetecido una taza caliente de café. — murmuro convenciéndome de aquella versión.

— Ella no vive aquí, sino en Indianapolis. Pero también tiene casa en New Haven. — dijo Brittany con total liviandad

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Ella se tira a Charlie, el hermano de Quinn. — veo como Brittany asiente como si aquello fuese un orgullo.

— El vive en New Haven, en casa de Quinn.

— Pero esta a más de una hora de aquí, me parece estúpido que haya estado cerca si no vive aquí.

— Entonces, si crees que hay sido una coincidencia buscada ¿no? — afirma Santana dejándome hundida en una nube de confusión, de preguntas sin respuesta clara. Ella misma me ha dejado en claro que mi presencia le molestaba.

— La soltera más rica, inalcanzable y deseable del estado de Indiana y, podría decir que de Estados Unidos entero, ha venido a tomar un "café" — Santana imito las comillas — Aquí, donde tu trabajas, y te ha dejado un billete de cien dólares sin que tú la hayas atendido. Yo no te dejare tanta propina, si eso resuelve un poco tu enigma mental.

— Eh…

— ¡Rach! Le gustas. No hay lugar a dudas — el tono de Brittany es chillón, rozando lo feliz.

— Ella… no me quiere cerca. — Pero me doy cuenta que a medida que digo las palabras nada de eso es cierto. Ella ha pedido pasar la noche conmigo en mi primer día de trabajo, aun sabiendo que era nueva, y que estaría en mi noche de prueba. Tiene carácter. Una voz en mi cabeza me susurra _¿Qué tal si Santana tiene razón?. _Mi piel se eriza ante aquella idea de que quizás, tal vez esté detrás de mí. La formalidad martillea mi cabeza advirtiéndome que es una mujer, que iría en contra de mis principios. Pero por dentro mi me balanceo de placer, pavoneándome orgullosa de que tal vez yo podría gustarle a otra mujer, y no una cualquiera.

Santana me saca de mis cavilaciones.

— Hmm… ¿Qué hay de tu marido? — un balde de agua fría cae sobre mi cuerpo apartando todos los pensamientos a un lado.

— ¿Qué dices? — balbuceo

— ¿Está de acuerdo con tu nuevo trabajo?

— El… — ¿Qué se supone que debo responder? ¿La verdad? ¿Inventar una excusa?

— No sabe nada. — completa Brittany y lo agradezco — No te preocupes, Keira está pasando por lo mismo con su novio.

— Lamento interrumpir aquí. Hola señoritas — saluda Katy — Rach, hay algunas mesas que necesitan atención.

— Oh, claro — Gracias a Dios — Vuelvan pronto muchachas, nos vemos mañana en la noche.

— Nos vemos Berry, y ten cuidado. — Me advierte Santana resultándome extraña su actitud. ¿Qué sabe exactamente?

Atiendo las mesas con rapidez y me refugio detrás de la barra esperando paciente que las horas pasen para retirarme a casa y descansar físicamente, aunque mentalmente, seré un completo desastre cuando converse con mi almohada.

— ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas a esas preciosuras? — La voz de Christian me atropella sacándome de mi burbuja. No me percate que allí, sentado en la barra, el descansaba con una porción de tarta.

— Una de ellas fue compañera en el instituto. — me encojo de hombros, tratando de sonar normal quitándole importancia.

— Wow. Menuda compañeras — fanfarronea Christian asombrado. Sacude su cabeza como si estuviese negando — De todos modos, he venido por algo más interesante que tus amigas. ¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo? — Frunzo mi ceño — Tal vez solo un trago o un paseo por ahí. Quiero saber que es de tu vida.

No es la primera vez que Christian Bale me invita a salir, pero siempre es la misma respuesta, no. Es algo que hago por acto reflejo. Nunca me he planteado siquiera la idea de tener una cita con el hermano de mi amiga y el mejor amigo de mi esposo. Seguramente es un buen partido, pero jugamos en ligas diferentes. _¿Y qué hay de Quinn? _La pequeña Barbra en mi interior levanta su ceja y yo le pongo la mano en la boca shockeada para que se calle ¿De dónde ha venido eso?

— Katy me ha dicho que tienes una cena con tu familia.

— Se ha pasado para mañana al mediodía.

— Tal vez en otro momento ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que cuidar de mis hijos esta noche y preparar todas sus cosas ya que mañana es el último día de clases y luego se irán a una colonia.

— Insistiré hasta que logre sacarte un sí, Rachel. — dice sonriéndome antes de darle una mordida a su porción de tarta. Yo solo agacho mi mirada hacia mi delantal y siento como una mirada ajena a nosotros se posa en mí. _Esto tiene que ser una broma. _

Camino hacia las mesas, no sin antes disculparme con Christian y recibir una broma más de su parte, y pongo mi mejor cara para enfrentar aquello.

— Señorita Berry, nos volvemos a encontrar — Quinn me saluda con su tono sarcástico sonriendo de lado. Ella… en realidad es bastante… wow. Trago saliva sintiéndome una novata en mi trabajo, siendo insegura sobre que hacer luego.

— Quinn… — escucho un "no no" seguido de su dedo moviéndose en forma de negación.

— No me tutee por favor. — frunzo mi ceño confundida. _Tú has sido la que insistió en nada de formalidades. Demonios._

— Señorita Fabray — tenso mi mandíbula perdiendo por completo mi paciencia — ¿Qué desea pedir?

— Solo café.

— Muy bien. — asiento y me retiro rápidamente. ¿Solo un café? Vive a más de 200km de aquí y pide solo un café. Por dentro armo un berrinche perdiendo la cordura completamente, pero no puedo hacerlo al tener los ojos de Chris clavados en mí. Le sonrió y por milésimas de segundos la idea de tomar algo con el no me resulta tan descabellado. Tal vez, podría ponerle algo al café, pero iría contra mi ética. La detesto.

— Aquí tiene su café, señorita Fabray. — solo asiente con su mirada clava en su móvil, como la vez que vino por primera vez. ¿Qué tiene tan importante allí? Sin más volví a la barra y seguí mi conversación con Christian y por momentos se nos unía Katy.

No puse en mi cabeza hacerlo a propósito, ni siquiera fui consciente del volumen de mi risa hasta que ella volteo a ver hacia la barra, donde estaba disfrutando la poca aglomeración de clientes en la tarde.

— Creo que la rubia quiere que le lleves la cuenta… oye — me detuvo — ¿Esa no es la que te ha dejado cien dólares?

— ¿Cien dólares? — pregunto asombrado Christian girándose en su asiento para ver quién era la dichosa persona. Quinn solo se limito a mantenerle la vista levantando su particular ceja. — ¿Estas de broma cierto?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta Katy entrometiéndose

— Esa tipa la ha tratado mal en el bar donde ha ido a trabajar. Es una imbécil.

— Hey, no hables así de ella — le advierto apuntándolo con mi dedo, sin saber porque lo hago o porque la defiendo.

— ¿La defiendes? Después de lo que te ha hecho.

— Ya déjame en paz. — me aleje de ellos dirigiéndome hacia la mesa que ocupaba Quinn con mi rostro tenso, visiblemente molesta por la actitud que acababa de tener Christian.

— ¿Cuánto es?

— Corre por mi cuenta — quita su mirada del móvil para dirigirla hacia mi — Es por el mal rato que le he hecho pasar el baño. Solo tómelo como una disculpa.

— Pero…

— Que termine bien su día, señorita Fabray. — sin más me alejo de su mesa llevándole la cuenta a dos clientes más.

Al pasar por su lado veo que guarda sus pertenencias en los bolsillos de su saco de gabardina azul y camina detrás de mí deteniéndose a la derecha de Christian.

— Buenas tardes — saluda en general mientras apoya sus gafas Rayban color negro sobre la barra.

_Santa mierda… ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué quiere? _Me detengo dejando algunas tasas sobre el mostrador para que el cocinero se encargue de ellas y vuelvo a girarme para enfrentar su mirada verde.

— Buenas tardes — saluda amablemente Katy y lo agradezco ya que Christian solo se limita a observarla con su semblante serio.

— Me preguntaba si tiene algo que hacer ahora mismo, señorita Berry.

Mi corazón escala hacia mi boca. ¿Se supone que eso es una invitación?

— Estoy en horario de trabajo ahora mismo.

— ¿Para cuanto más tiene? — pregunta enfocando su mirada y atención completamente en mi. Ni siquiera se inmuta por la cara y gesto que hace Christian y la cara de sorprendida que planta Katy.

— Una hora.

— No creo que a su compañera le moleste cubrirla ¿cierto? — Dirige su ojos hacia mi amiga — ¿cree que podrá hacernos ese favor? — giro mi rostro para observar como Katy solo se limita a balbucear asintiendo nerviosamente. _¿Acaso provoca eso en todos?_

— Perfecto ¿Qué dice?¿Me acompañara?

— Eso no va a ser posible — se adelanta a responder Christian — Ella no debe dejar su puesto de trabajo.

— ¿Es usted el dueño de esta cafetería? — levanta su ceja sin mirarlo, su vista aun sigue clavada en mi.

— Eso a ti no te interesa — percibo el tono molesto por ser ignorado de esa manera — Pero al dueño no le hará gracia, Rachel.

— Eh… — no sé qué decir.

— Déjeme solucionarlo. — vemos como se aleja de nosotros y se acerca al dueño iniciando una conversación donde mi persona es el centro de atención debido a las miradas que lanzan hacia aquí.

— Estas demente si aceptas marcharte con esa imbécil, Rachel.

— Ya deja de llamarla así, Christian.

— ¿Estás loca? No dejare que te vayas con ella.

— ¿Acaso te oyes? Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer.

— ¿Y Brody? ¿Qué pensara Brody? ¿Lo tienes en cuenta a él?

— Brody se marcho. El me ha abandonado, ¡Maldita sea! — estallo sin control e innecesariamente, provocando que más de un cliente me oyera, y eso incluye a Quinn que ya estaba de regreso.

— Todo está solucionado. ¿Viene, señorita Berry? — Quinn sonríe como si fuera un hecho.

Frunzo el ceño. — Umm… señorita Fabray, no… no creo que sea conveniente — le doy una breve mirada al dueño del lugar dejándome en claro que podía retirarme de aquí.

— ¿Quiere que acepte su disculpa? — Asiento frunciendo mi ceño — No le quedara otra alternativa que aceptar mi invitación. Por favor.

¿Me ha pedido por favor? Eso tiene que estar pasando en universo paralelo. Asiento sin decir palabras de más y me dirijo hacia los cambiadores para quitarme este ridículo atuendo y colocarme mi ropa diaria.

— Rachel, no confió en ella — Katy entra desesperada en el pequeño cuarto.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto abotonando mi vestido veraniego por la parte de adelante

— No puedes negar que hay algo en ella que no cierra — me advierte — Es imponente, a mi misma me ha dejado sin palabras, pero presiento que solo te meterá en problemas.

— ¿Problemas? ¿De qué hablas? — frunzo mi ceño haciendo un perfecto nudo al lazo que pasa por mi cintura.

— Ella te ha dejado dinero, mucho, de propina. Deja entrever que posee un gran capital económico y que está claramente interesada en ti, y teniendo en cuenta lo que ha contado Christian no creo que sea adecuado que te aventures detrás de ella.

— Katy solo me ha invitado a tomar algo, tal vez. Necesito hacer las paces con ella, después de todo la veré seguido en mi lugar de trabajo.

— ¿A ella? ¿Por qué? — Mis alertas comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza — ¿Es alcohólica que se la pasa allí dentro?

— ¿Qué estupidez dices, Katy? Nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces? — frunce los labios buscando mis explicaciones.

— Entonces… me iré. Cuídate — dejo un beso en su mejilla y me largo de allí rápidamente.

Salgo del cuarto y me encuentro con Quinn esperando por mi junto a Christian que se ha anclado al asiento para ver con sus propios ojos cómo me marcho con ella.

— ¿Vamos? – pregunto sintiéndome avergonzada.

Ella me sonríe, la primera vez que lo hace sin contar la noche del bar. — Con gusto. Tengan buenas noches — saluda a Katy — Por aquí señorita Berry. — extiende su mano para que pase primero marcándome la salida de la cafetería como si fuese mi primera vez allí. Hago mi propio camino, con mis piernas temblorosas, mi estomago estrujado de los nervios y mi corazón latiendo en mi boca.

_¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Debo esperar a que me hable? _Mi mente que queda en blanco momentáneamente por la presión de la situación. ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? No sé nada de ella o de su vida.

— ¿Hace cuanto que trabaja aquí? — rompe el silencio marcando el camino hacia la derecha buscando seguramente su auto.

— Un año, es buen trabajo pero la paga no es muy favorable respecto a las horas que paso aquí dentro.

— Lo de la paga quedado claro, señorita Berry.

Claro que si, de lo contrario no pertenecería al staff del bar donde ella concurre jueves y sábados.  
Se oyen los gritos de los niños que juegan en la plaza que hay frente al negocio. Mis hijos, miro mi reloj pulsera marcando a penas las siete. Bueno tengo una hora de margen hasta regresar a casa.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Niego con mi cabeza — ¿Su esposo la espera? — mis ojos se guían solos hasta los suyos y vuelvo a negar con mi cabeza. Mi mentón me tiembla.

Sin previo aviso, Quinn toma mi mano, apretándola con sus largos y esbeltos dedos. Siento la corriente corriendo a través de nuestros brazos impactando contra mi corazón, dando pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

— Lo siento, no quise hacer esa pregunta. — se disculpa para mi sorpresa volviéndome a sonreír. Por momentos, logra calmar mi angustia.

Aquí fuera esta templado. El sol brilla a pesar de la hora, marcando el atardecer y el tráfico congestionado teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de la gente está de regreso a su casa. Llegamos a la esquina y nos detenemos a esperar que cambie la luz del semáforo para poder cruzar sin inconvenientes.

Ella todavía sigue sosteniendo mi mano.

_Estoy en la calle, rodeada de persona y Quinn Fabray me está tomando de la mano._

Me siento mareada, con nervios al borde del colapso. Agarrada de la mano de una mujer. Sé que mi cuerpo comienza a transpirar y Quinn se percata de ello al sentir mi mano mojada, sin embargo la aprieta aun más.

_Solo te está tomando la mano, Rachel._

La pequeña en mi interior intenta calmarme para que arme un alboroto de aquel pequeño gesto.

Nos detenemos a mitad de cuadra en una alegre heladería. _Tiene que estar bromeando. _Quinn me suelta y abre la puerta para que acceda al lugar.

— Le gusta el helado ¿cierto?

— Voy a pedirme un batido, si no es mucha molestia. — levanta sus cejas

— Para mi nada es molestia. ¿Segura que no quiere helado?

— No me apetece ahora mismo. — sonríe

— De acuerdo, serán dos entonces. — Pide los batidos y juntas esperamos en silencio a que el joven prepare nuestros pedidos — ¿desea sentarse aquí o mejor fuera?

— Aquí está bien — tras ver que había pocas personas y fuera del local podría verme alguien más.

Se muerde le labio mientras bate su bebida con el sorbete, la miro disimuladamente desde debajo de mis pestañas. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer así este sola? No le gustan los hombres, me lo ha dejado en claro, pero… ¿ninguna mujer era suficiente para ella? Es alta, rubia, esbelta y la forma en que los pantalones se ajustan a sus piernas. _¡Detente ahí! _El pensamiento me golpea la mente sonrojándome momentáneamente.

— Un dólar a cambio de un pensamiento suyo — su voz me toma por sorpresa. Vuelvo a sonrojarme aun más como si eso fuese posible. _Oh, nada que no pueda decirte. Solo pensaba como tus pantalones se adhieren a tus perfectas piernas marcando tu trasero, y me preguntaba, sin ser atrevida, que se sentiría desvestirte. ¡Wow! Has ido demasiado lejos, Berry._

Niego con mi cabeza

— ¿Qué piensa, señorita Berry?

— Esto esta delicioso. — Murmuro en voz baja, nerviosa. ¿Qué tan loco puede ser todo? Mi marido me ha dejado hace una semana, he discutido a morir con esta mujer que ahora está sentada frente a mi provocando mis más atrevidos pensamientos nunca antes dirigidos hacia una mujer. Ella sabe que estoy ocultando algo.

— Pero… aun no lo ha probado. — me sonríe

— Pero la pinta es espectacular — sin más le doy un largo y lento sorbo intentando zanjear el tema.

— ¿Es su novio? — me trapico con el batido dejándome la garganta áspera.

_Espera, ¡demonios! ¡¿QUÉ?!_

— ¿Novio? No entiendo a que se refiere.

— Al muchacho que estaba en la barra de la confitería, el que la hacía reír. — me rio nerviosa por los nervios y por notar que a pesar de que no quitaba su vista del móvil, aprecio aquel momento.

— Claro que no. Estoy casada.

— Veo… pero parece que a él no le ha quedado claro eso.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Por la forma en que se interpuso entre mi invitación y tu, tomando la decisión por ti. — Su mirada verde se penetra en mi mirada, quiero apartarla pero me es imposible.

— El es… el mejor amigo de mi esposo. — murmuro insegura.

Quinn asiente por mi respuesta aunque insatisfecha.

— ¿Quieres un poco de mi batido?

— No, gracias. — niego con mi cabeza — No me gusta compartir las cosas con otras personas.

— Eso suena algo… egoísta.

— No me mal entienda. No puedo tomar cosas de otra persona, así como no comparto mi vaso o… ya sabe. — ella asiente liberándome de mi desastrosa explicación.

— La veo… nerviosa. ¿Se siente bien? — me sonrojo nuevamente.

— Es solo que… su personalidad es avasallante. Me intimida un poco. — todo el aire abandona mi cuerpo tras mi confesión, pero por dentro festejo con mis brazos en alto por mi atrevimiento.

— Y lo bien que haces en sentirte así. — Asiente con la cabeza — Veras… me gusta tu honestidad. No bajes la mirada, sosténmela — me pide, avergonzada intento no pestañar — Solo los cobardes deben agachar la mirada, y no creo que tu pertenezcas a esa clase de persona. — Suspira — Para mí, eres una incógnita. Provocas mi curiosidad.

— No hay nada de otro mundo en mí.

— Pienso que eres muy reservada, y eso me atrae. Obviando el hecho cuando te ruborizas, cosa que al parecer te sucede seguido. ¿Eres vergonzosa?

_Eso no está dentro de mis opciones. _

— No. Para nada.

— Con más razón me gustaría saber el porqué de tu rubor.

— Has comenzado a tutearme.

— No me había dado cuenta, lo siento. — dijo sorprendida

— No. Está bien, después de todo usted ha sido la primera en pedir que nos tratásemos así.

— Eso es cierto.

— Eres… es — me corrijo — muy engreída — me sonríe

— Eso creo haberlo escuchado de usted con anterioridad.

— Lo es, además de prepotente.

— Me gusta que hagan las cosas que pido, y poder hacerlas a mi manera. En todos los aspectos, Rachel. — esto comienza a tornarse de mala manera. Comienzo a sentir una enorme antipatía hacia ella.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿En qué trabaja?

Niega con su cabeza — Aun no hablaremos sobre eso. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

— Tengo dos hijos — me propongo ahuyentarla pero sin embargo ella solo me sonríe asintiendo — Estoy casada.

— Eso lo se. ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

— ¿Por qué quiere saber eso? — Levanta sus hombros bebiendo de su batido dándome a entender que espera mi respuesta — Mi madre vive en Lima, se encarga de una peluquería.

— ¿Y tu padre? — tenso mi mandíbula

— Se ha muerto.

— Oh… yo, lo siento. — Niego con mi cabeza — ¿De qué ha muerto?

— Se ha marchado de mi casa, dejando a mi madre y a mi sola siendo a penas una pequeña. Si quieres puedes darle la muerte que tu mente desee, por mi lado solo lo ha arrollado un camión con acoplado. — frunce su ceño

— Eres muy dura.

— Y tu muy metida. — nuestra rivalidad vuelve a aflorar. — Sera mejor que me vaya. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Tus hijos?

— Si. Mañana es su último día de clases y luego se marcharan por un mes y medio a una colonia de vacaciones. Debo dejarlo todo preparado.

— ¿Necesitas que te acerque hasta tu casa? — el formalismo lo dejo a un lado tras ver mi actitud molesta.

— No. Mi auto esta en el estacionamiento de la cafetería.

— Te acompaño.

— No es necesario. — digo tomando mi bolso

— Claro que lo es. No me lleves la contraria. — levanta su ceja y yo solo atino asentir.

Aturdida por su actitud y la mía frente a su autoritaria respuesta la seguí hasta las afueras de la heladería sin decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Siempre te vistes así? — frunzo mi ceño

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta? — vuelvo a protestar.

— Nada. Me parece conservadora. Me gusta.

— ¿Tienes novia? — la pregunta sale corriendo de mi boca. _Dios Santo, ¿Qué he dicho?_

— No, Rachel. Yo no tengo novias.

Oh… ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿no tiene novia oficialmente? O ¿No tiene novia para nada? ¿Y si tiene novio? Ella me ha dejado en claro que es lesbiana. Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para que una mujer así no tenga a su lado compañía.

Dios, mi mente en un completo caos. Necesito alejarme de ella para pensar con claridad. Tengo que hacerlo.

Acelero mis pasos casi tropezándome con la tira de mi bolso, adelantándome pasos demás hacia delante en el cruce peatonal.

— Demonios, Rachel. ¡Ten cuidado! — grita Quinn. ME toma del brazo y lo hace con tanta fuerza que mi piel se torna pálida y puedo sentir el enojo recorrer su cuerpo.

Me aparta rápidamente salvándome de los autos que pasan a toda velocidad por la calle. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos mira, asegurándose que nada nos ha pasado. Por mi parte, solo puedo sentir como su brazo derecho descansa en mi espalda, en la zona sobre mi trasero, acomodando su mano en mi moldeada cintura, acampando allí, aferrándose.

— Dime que estas bien, por favor. — me susurra golpeando su aliento a menta contra mi nariz, apretándome aun mas contra su cuerpo buscando con sus verdes ojos algún indicio de lastimadura en mi rostro. Su mano izquierda sube a mi rostro dejándola visible a mis ojos, pidiendo permiso para correrme parte del flequillo que se atreve a interponerse entre nuestras miradas. Lo aparta suavemente, y descubro como esta mirándome intensamente pidiendo a gritos que le sostenga la mirada, como lo ha pedido en la heladería. Siento un fuego en mi interior, mis ojos bajan hasta su rosada busca entreabierta buscando oxigeno inexistente entre nosotras. Por primera vez en veintiséis años quiero ser besada por una mujer.

_Bésame Quinn… por favor._

* * *

**Sorpresa! ... espero que el cap les guste. Nos leemos prontito.**

**Sus rw son bien recibidos, siempre! **

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Ocho.

* * *

_¡Bésame, por dios santo! _Suplico con mi mirada, pero no logro ni quiero moverme de mi lugar. Se está muy bien entre sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón estoy paralizada, completamente atrapada por ella. Desvio mi mirada nuevamente hacia su boca, buscando saciar mi necesidad y curiosidad, ella me devuelve la mirada, sus ojos se han vuelto de un verde oscuro intenso y brilloso. Respira con mas fuerza de que lo haría una persona común y corriente dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo, por mi parte mi boca no logra albergar oxigeno suficiente. Me ha dejado sin aliento.

_Me tienes en tus brazos, por favor besame. _

Cierra sus ojos y observo lo que quizás en unos segundos mi deseo se convierta en realidad, mi corazón corre desesperado hacia su boca. Suspira profundo y niega con su cabeza, como si tuviese el don de leer mentes y en este momento me estuviese respondiendo a mi petición.

— Rachel, no debes hacer esto. Tienes que estar lejos mío — me susurra apretando aun mas mi cuerpo. _¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? _Teniendo en cuenta nuestros roles ahora mismo, yo debería decidir si quiero o no estar cerca de ella. Frunzo mi ceño y niego con mi cabeza. — Solo voy a soltarte y dejarte ir. — dice suavemente.

Su voz ha disparado un corto de electricidad por mi cuerpo, aun no se si es por lo que paso con el auto que apenas estuvo por atropellarme, por su a proximidad o por su sentencia de dejarme ir. _¡No! No lo hagas, no te atrevas. _Grita una voz en mi interior reflejándose en mi rostro perturbado y desafiante. Siento como su brazo se desliza por mi espalda y se posa en uno de mis brazos imitando el gesto de la otra. Ahora mi mente lo único que puede procesar es el hecho de haber querido ser besada por una mujer, que me expuse y me deje en total evidencia siendo rechazada por ella. He arruinado el poco avance que hemos tenido dejando en ridículo mis disculpas.

— Ya estoy bien — respiro tranquilizándome, dejando que mi voz al fin salga tras ver como observaba mis reacciones cuidadosamente — Gracias — murmuro ahogada por la humillación que acarrea mi cuerpo ¿Cómo pude mal entendido las señales? Tengo que hacerle caso y alejarme de ella.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? — frunce su ceño sin soltar mis brazos

— Por salvarme de mi catastrófica muerte.

— Ese imbécil ha pasado demasiado cerca de la acera. Me alegro haber estado junto a ti. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en algún sitio hasta que puedas calmarte? — Me suelta quedando frente a mí con su espalda recta y su presencia impenetrable. No puedo evitar sentirme como una idiota frente a ella.

Niego con mi cabeza, mas sacando las ideas que hay dentro rondando que negando su propuesta. Tan solo quiero irme. Todas mis dudas alimentadas por las especulaciones, ahora erróneas, de Santana han alimentado una pequeña esperanza en mi que ha sido arrollada minutos atrás. _¿En que estaba pensando? _Me regaño mentalmente. La pequeña voz dentro mío se burla de mis acciones. Me cruzo de brazos arropando mi cuerpo, me giro para seguir con mi camino y tomo la decisión de atreverme a cruzar tras ver el tipito verde indicándome que voy a estar sana y salva en mi acción. No corro, pero por mi rapidez estoy a un pelo de hacerlo teniendo en claro que Quinn está detrás mío pisando mis pasos. Frente a la cafetería nuevamente me volteo para hacerle frente pero enfocando mi mirada en la plaza repleta de niños que aun siguen en su actividad.

— Gracias por el batido y por aceptar mis disculpas.

— Rachel, yo… — detiene su frase captando mi atención al escuchar su voz, despegando mi mirada de los pequeños en las hamacas para mirarla detenidamente. Sus ojos verdes lucen melancólicos, rayando el límite de lo triste cuando se pasa la mano por la boca y parte de su nariz. La noto frustrada, indecisa y apenada. Al parecer todo su control sobre si misma se ha disipado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Quinn? — pregunto con irritación en mi voz al no recibir nada de su parte. Solo quiero irme de aquí, desaparecer y zanjar este mal trago que vivo. Tengo que acunar y curar mi herido orgullo que hoy ha sido pisoteado por esta mujer.

— Buena suerte mañana en la noche. — susurra

Dime que esto es una broma. Todo este silencio sin sentido ¿ha sido solo por eso? ¿Esto ha sido todo?

— Gracias. — no puedo evitar poner mis ojos en blanco. Me ha deseado suerte en mi primer día oficial acostándome con tipos desconocidos para mí — Adiós, Quinn. — Miro una vez más la plaza a un costado de nosotras y giro sobre mis talones buscando mi auto en el estacionamiento de la cafetería.

— ¡Hey! — escucho la voz de Katy saliendo del negocio deteniendo mi huida una vez más. — ¿Ya te marchas? — asiento en silencio — ¿Todo está bien aquí?

— Claro. — logro gesticular aun sin entender el porqué de su pregunta. Quizás mi silencio deje entrever que aquí la situación es algo tensa pero al girar mi rostro y ver el gesto serio de Quinn mis dudas se esfumaron. Claramente no lo estaba preguntando por mí.

— Rachel, aun sigues aquí.

— Si, pero ya me voy a casa. ¿Ustedes? — le respondo a Christian que ha salido detrás de Katy.

— Tenemos pensado ir a comer algún lugar ya que mi madre está bajo el cuidado de mi tía. Nos ha dado la noche libre. — comenta sus planes Katy. Christian y Quinn se baten a duelos de miradas a un costado de nosotras.

— ¿Te unes, Rach? — pregunta Chris

— No lo creo. Mis hijos están esperándome en casa.

— ¿Qué tal si les hacemos compañía? ¿Eh? — La verdad es que no estoy tan cansada como para no recibir invitados en casa. Después de todo, mis niños se irán mañana en la tarde dejándome por un mes y medio sola en casa. El hecho de tan solo pensar que toda la noche estaré dándole vueltas a este encuentro me produce escalofríos.

— Ella ha dicho que estará ocupada con sus hijos. — la voz de Quinn en medio de esta conversación nos toma a los tres por sorpresa. A mí me ha dejado muda, a Katy sorprendida y a Christian… bueno el está hecho una furia.

— Nadie te ha preguntado a ti. — Quinn ríe por lo bajo sacudiendo aun mas el nido de avispas.

— Tranquilo. Pueden ir a casa si lo desean, pediremos pizza. A los niños les gustara verlos.

— Que no se diga más entonces. — dice Katy — Vamos — le da un golpe en el pecho a su hermano

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — se ofrece Chris dejándome una caricia en mi brazo. Quinn gira su rostro despejando su vista de nosotros.

— No es necesario. He venido en auto.

— Bien. Nos vemos en unos minutos. — Sonríe y se aleja sin despedirse de Quinn. No pretendía que lo hiciera pero ha dejado mucho que desear con su actitud teniendo en cuenta que la mujer que está a mi lado ha saludado educadamente esta tarde sin hacer preferencia.

— Bueno creo…

— Cuídese, señorita Berry. — se aleja de mi sin más dejando sola bajo el caliente y oscuro concreto del estacionamiento. Me aferro a la tira de mi bolso mientras la veo marcharse por donde hemos venido. ¿Habrá traído auto?¿Que se supone que hace aquí? Me golpeo mentalmente, eso es más que obvio. Hoy es jueves, su noche con Julia la espera. Me muerdo el labio inferior, ilusa de mí que he esperado por su beso. Siento como mis ojos comienza aguarse, _que idiota soy… _estoy enojada conmigo misma por pretender este tipo de cosas con ella. Quiero desaparecer, volver el tiempo atrás. Cambiaria tantas cosas. Limpiando la lágrima con la palma de mi mano que se atreve a salir, suspiro y acomodo mi vestido. _Esto es ridículo. _No puedo estar así por algo que nunca he tenido ni tendré. Ella ha sido nada, fue nada y seguirá siendo nada.

Nunca había recibido un rechazo. Bueno… si Kurt estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos me diría que en mi época de Glee Club ha sido años consecutivos de rechazo. Pero mas allá de eso, cuando me he propuesto avanzar en el aspecto del amor, he sido bien aceptada por los hombres. Más allá de mi escasa estatura, he sabido sacarle provecho a las piernas que he heredado por parte de mi madre. Tal vez en los deportes también he sufrido el rechazo de ser elegida siendo una de las últimas opciones para formar equipos, pero el hecho de correr y hacer algo mas a la vez no es lo mío. Y Finn me ha dejado marcada de por vida al romperme la nariz con una de las pelotas jugando quemados.

Románticamente hablando, nunca he sufrido del rechazo como he dicho, y eso ha sido gracias a mi seguridad en mi misma y mi avasallante personalidad. En mis primeros años he rechazo a cualquier hombre que se ha interpuesto en mi camino hacia Broadway, Nueva York y los musicales, pero con el correr de los años cosas más importantes se han atravesado e interpuesto por encima de mis planes. Mis hijos, los mellizos. He tenido solo dos novios, oficialmente. Finn y Brody. Ambos desaparecidos de mi vista. El ultimo ya saben su historia, el primero ha decido unirse a la marina, no he vuelto a saber de él. Aun no me he atrevido a desenterrar el secreto que llevo guardado por nueve años. Tal vez lo que ahora necesito es un buen llanto y ahogar todo lo que vengo acarreando conmigo. _¡Detente ahí mismo! _Mi mente me alerta gritándome eufóricamente, enojada. Me aferro al volante apoyando mi frente en el sollozando, con un pie golpeando el suelo del auto frustrada. _Arranca el auto, ve a casa y continúa con tu vida. Tienes a tus hijos, olvídate de ella… ignórala ¡Ahora mismo! _

Inhalo profundamente, enfoco mi mirada en el parabrisas, enciendo las luces del auto y lo pongo en marcha. _Olvídala, Rachel. _No volveré a pensar en ella de nuevo, puedo con esto. Soy una mujer madura que ha podido atravesar el abandono de su padre y ahora de su marido. Solo debo concentrarme en mis cosas.

Kurt está sentado en el sillón mirando uno de esos programas donde critican lo que se ponen las estrellas del cine. Su sonrisa burlona por lo que ve se desvanece al notar mi cara apareciendo en la sala.

— Rachel, ¿Qué sucede contigo?

No, no y no. No quiero pasar por el interrogatorio intenso de mi amigo gay. No es un insulto, pero ellos tienen su tacto con las mujeres más desarrollado que los hombres básico que solo piensan en pechos y culos.

— Has estado llorando — me ofrece lugar a su lado y agradezco el hecho de que mis hijos jueguen en su habitación y la visita aun no haya llegado. — ¿Ha sido Brody? ¿Ha aparecido? — gruñe molesto

— No, Kurt — niego con mi cabeza. Si tan solo fuesen lagrimas por Brody me echaría a dormir y mañana por la mañana el dolor seguiría pero dejándome continuar con mis actividades como ha pasado este último tiempo. Pero Quinn… ella estaría ahí, como lo está ahora en mi mente.

— Dime entonces porque has estado llorando. Eso es difícil en ti, cariño — me dice con su voz suave, sabiendo que así lograra hacerme sentir mejor y sacar información a la vez. Se siente recto en el borde del sillón dejando el control remoto en la mesa ratona luego de apagarlo, para girarse y observarme con sus preciosos ojos celestes. — Sabes que puedes confiar en mí — toma mi mano fuertemente y mi mentón vuelve a temblar sucumbiendo a sus encantos por hacerme hablar. Me aferro a su cuerpo odiándome a mi misma por sentirme tan débil pero el calor humano me reconforta.

— Hoy casi me atropella un auto — es lo único que puede formular mi mente intentando guiar la conversación hacia otro lado

— ¿Qué? — Chilla asustado — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado? Déjame verte. — me despega de sus brazos y toma mi rostro entre sus manos cerciorándose que no tenga ningún rasguño.

— Estoy bien. Quinn me ha salvado. — susurro provocando su ceño fruncido

— ¿Quién? ¿Quinn? — Asiento — ¿Quién es ella?

— Es una mujer que he conocido en el bar.

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Por qué la has visto fuera del bar?

— Solo ha sido una coincidencia. — decido omitir varias cosas en mi relato, no estoy mintiendo, solo omitiendo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Me ha invitado un helado — sonrió de medio lado. Mujeres como nosotras comiendo helado rodeada de pequeños, ha sido un encuentro extraño. — Estuvo bien. No sé porque me lo pidió, o quizás sí.

— Explícate.

— Hemos tenido un mal entendido en el bar y sabes mi carácter. La he tratado mal sin opción a que ella se explicara. Esta tarde me la he encontrado y ha sido mi forma de pedirle disculpas.

— Aceptando una invitación de ella. — asiento. Escucharlo de la boca de alguien más me parece un tanto ridículo. — ¿Qué hay con ella? — levanto mis hombros

— No lo sé. Ya no voy a volver a verla — No se porque le he dado ese tipo de información a él teniendo en cuenta que sabe poco y nada de mi relación con Quinn, pero consigo decirlo como si aquello no me afectara.

— Quizás hay algo aquí que me estoy perdiendo.

Mierda. Me está escaneando nuevamente con su mirada color cielo intentando profundizar más allá de mis escuetas palabras. Me levanto del sillón quitando los rastros de lágrimas y me dirijo a la cocina para que no pueda notar mi nerviosismo. El timbre suena y Kurt se levanta como un resorte del sillo encaminándose hacia la entrada.

— ¡Hola, Kurt! Tanto tiempo — oído la voz de Katy y luego la de Christian. Como es de pensar, ellos se conocen gracias a Brody y a mí.

— ¿Ya ha llegado Rachel? Hemos traído pizza. — pregunta Chris.

— Genial. Ella está en la cocina, pasen.

— Hola morena — me saluda Katy entrando en la cocina — ¿Cómo sigues? — ella es mujer sabe que aquí hay algo extraño.

— Bien. Dame un segundo que iré asegurarme que los pequeños se laven las manos para unirse a nosotros.

— Te acompaño. — se une a mi encaminando sus pasos hacia las habitaciones sin darme tiempo de negarme. Por un lado agradezco su insistencia por no dejarme sola, pero por el otro solo deseo acostarme en medio de mis hijos en mi enorme cama y olvidar este día de una buena vez.

— ¡Tía Katy! — gritan los mellizos abandonando sus actividades.

— Haz venido — festeja Emma abrazándose a su cintura. Katy deja un beso en su cabeza.

— ¿Ha venido el tío Chris? — me pregunta ilusionado Charlie. Es evidente en sus ojos que la figura masculina le hace falta en su vida.

— Si, pequeño. Está en la sala con una caja enorme de pizza.

— ¿De pepperoni? — levanto mis hombros

— No lo sé, ve averiguar — Charlie sale corriendo con Emma detrás pisando sus pies — ¡No olviden lavarse las manos! — grito caminando hacia mi habitación para cambiarme la muda de ropa. Esta noche me apetece ponerme unos joggings sueltos con una liviana sudadera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahí afuera? — me pregunta Katy desde el marco de la puerta apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en el.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto acomodando mi pelo en una ligera cola.

— Le gusta, Rachel. — suspira cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿A quién? — comienzo a colocarme los pantalones debajo del vestido nerviosa por su afirmación.

— ¿A quién? — ríe por lo bajo — Oh, vamos Rachel. No juegues conmigo al gato y al ratón. Sabes perfectamente que te hablo de la rubia generosa que acude a la confitería.

— Pues no le gusto. Y no volveré a verla. — repito el mismo discurso que minutos antes con Kurt. De hecho, si consigo repetírmelo varias veces seguramente acceda pronto a esa idea.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Si… ella está fuera de mi alcance. Somos de mundos diferentes. — digo tan secamente cómo es posible.

— Muy bien. Tomare eso como algo extraño y completamente nuevo en ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No es obvio?

— Pues, no lo es para mí Katherine. — me doy vuelta ya con mi vestimenta colocada y la enfrento introduciéndola completamente en mi habitación para cerrar la puerta.

— Teniendo en cuenta que ella es mujer, tú ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar en eso, o quizás lo has hecho, pero te tiene tan cautivada que has comenzado a replantearte tus gustos. Has olvidado que la semana pasada has repudiado casi bordeando el odio cuando esas amigas tuyas han caído a la confitería maldiciendo por lo bajo lo descaradas que eran al pavonearse juntas en público. Ahora, todo este mundo del que hablas, te parece normal. Dime, exactamente, ¿A qué tipo de mundos haces referencia? Porque yo no logro encontrarlo.

Me deja muda, literalmente con la boca cerrada. ¿Qué puedo contestar a eso? Nada. Trago saliva y repaso mentalmente las excusas que he puesto en el día de hoy. ¿Cómo Kurt ha podido soportar mi rechazo por la gente homosexual? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiera dado esa oportunidad a mi padre? Cierro mis ojos y suspiro, es lo único que he acertado hacer hoy correctamente.

— No te agobies. Ella tiene más dinero que tu, yo y eso está claro, si es que haces referencia a ese tipo de mundo. Pero ten por seguro, que tiene más dinero que los ladrones, y que la mayoría de las personas de este lado del continente.

— Katy… ella — niego con mi cabeza. Esa idea no cabe en mi cabeza, no aun.

— ¡Rach! Escucha… no tengo un radar incorporado en mi cuerpo ¿de acuerdo? Pero es evidente que esa mujer tiene otros intereses contigo, no lo sé si es así con todas las mujeres o si tu solo eres una sección aparte en su mundo de hombres.

— Es lesbiana. — murmuro

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el miedo? Eres hermosa, absolutamente encantadora. Solo mírate — me toma de los ojos y me voltea para reflejar mi figura en el espejo — Bueno, no es tu mejor versión ahora mismo — logra hacerme sonreír — Pero sin embargo sigues viéndote sexy.

— He entendido tu punto. — me muevo de mi lugar frente al espejo zanjando el tema de mi aspecto. El estar mirándome con esta pinta solo remarca que somos polos completamente opuestos y de mundos diferentes. Tengo una visión de mi misma como Psique pidiendo ser raptada por Eros para que me lleve hacia su palacio. Quinn me niega su identidad, pero deseo tanto que se presente en mis noches como lo hacía Eros con Psique que mi excusa de mundos diferentes no se hasta donde podre sostenerlo.

La noche ha pasado rápidamente. Luego de abandonar la habitación y las curiosidades de Katy nos unimos a la mesa donde ya todos nos esperaban sentados. He podido esquivar las miradas indagadoras de Kurt pero no me fue fácil librarme de la curiosidad de Christian, los Bale me la ponían difícil. Mis hijos se han portado de maravilla, Emma y Charlie no han discutido, cado uno se ha mantenido aferrado a los cuerpos de los hermanos Bale durante la cena.

El problema es ahora mismo, cuando estoy acostada intentando dormir, no queriendo pensar en lo que paso esta tarde sin darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Vuelvo a pensamiento y rechazo sobre la gente homosexual y me molesto por no haber podido pensarlo cuando estuve entre sus brazos suplicándole que me besara hasta descubrir cada rincón de mi boca. ¿Qué es lo que busco en ella? Me ha dejado en claro que no tiene novias, he visto con mis ojos que solo busca diversión nocturna y Julia me lo ha afirmado. Me pongo de costado dejando mi brazo debajo de la almohada. Tal vez sufre de filofobia. Miedo injustificado al amor o a enamorarse. Quizás ella solo elije relaciones imposibles donde nunca podría enamorarse. Estoy divagando demasiado en mis pensamientos, tal vez haya sufrido lo suficiente como para no querer volver a pasar por aquello, o ella solo se está reservando para una mujer y fin de la historia. _Mujer que obviamente no soy yo. _Mi mente me da el último golpe antes de marcharse a dormir.

Me remuevo en mi cama como una niña caprichosa, molesta e incordiosa. Esta de más decir que esta noche soñare con sus ojos verdes.

* * *

Saludo por última vez agitando mi mano descontrolada aguantándome el llanto momentáneo que quiere sucumbir en mi cuerpo. Mis hijos, mi pequeños bebes de mamá se marchan en su primer viaje solos hacia un campamento donde compartirán nuevas experiencias con otros niños. Quise negarme a la idea de tener que separarme de ellos también, pero Kurt y mi madre se han puesto en campaña para hacerme reaccionar a tiempo y meter en mi cabeza que ellos merecen despejarse de la asquerosa vida a la cual los estoy sometiendo. He puesto mi resistencia teniendo muy en cuenta que el próximo domingo es el cumpleaños y estarán fuera de casa. Pero mi madre y los tutores que estarán a cargo de ellos me han dejado en claro que podre asistir al campamento para organizarle la fiesta allí o simplemente pasar el día con ellos. Ni siquiera me lo planteo, es un hecho que estaré allí el próximo domingo, quizás el fin de semana entero sabiendo que no puedo darme ese tipo de lujos, pero sé que Unique sabrá comprenderlo. Es viernes y hoy me toca trabajar en el bar teniendo mi primera noche allí oficialmente, las manos me sudan de solo pensarlo. ¿Quién pedirá de mis servicios? Sacudo mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, aun no es hora para preocuparme por ello.

Vuelvo a la confitería donde me han permitido ausentarme unos minutos para despedir a mis hijos en el establecimiento del colegio que no queda muy apartado de donde trabajo.

— Rachel — llega a mi lado una desesperada Katy — Hay un paquete esperando por ti en los cambiadores. — siento los tirones que me da mi compañera incitándome a que inicie mi trayecto hasta allí. _¿Un paquete? Eso es extraño. _No he encargado nada por correo para que me llegue un paquete, mucho menos al sitio donde trabajo. Camino agarrada de la mano de Katy y una vez dentro me hace entrega del paquete que guardaba dentro de su locker. Es mediano forrado de un papel color marrón. Puedo ver en la tarjeta mi nombre con una exquisita caligrafía en letra manuscrita _Rachel Barbra Berry. _No tiene remitente o la dirección de donde me la han enviado, lo cual es imposible que haya venido desde muy lejos teniendo en cuenta las normas de los correos con los datos personales. La idea de Brody cerca dándome pistas para hallarlo me hela la sangre.

— Brody… — susurro casi inaudible para Katy que frunce su ceño esperando a que comience mi actividad para descubrir que hay dentro.

— ¡Ábrelo por el amor de dios! — me pide Katy perdiendo la cordura y paciencia mientras se dirige a la puerta para asegurarse que nadie nos interrumpa.

Abro el paquete y dentro encuentro una caja mediana de terciopelo color purpura. La saco de la caja teniéndola en mis temblorosas manos. Katy solo le brillan los ojos y asiente con su cabeza dándome el valor que abandono mi cuerpo para abrir el regalo.

_**Cuando se aproximan dos bocas consagradas por el amor,  
es imposible que por encima de este beso inefable, no se produzca  
un estremecimiento en el inmenso misterio de las estrellas.**_

_**¿Qué me has hecho?**_

Es imposible que mi mente no divague hasta encontrar su perfecto rostro a milímetros de mi boca. Qué ironía vivo pensando que podría olvidarla y desterrarla de mi vida sin más, pero ella se empecina a aferrarse a la mía. Tal vez no sea ironía… quizás es, aun no lo sé. Inspecciono el regalo que tengo entre mis manos tomando ambas cadenitas entre mis manos. Es oro blanco, ambas con un claro dije en forma de estrella. _¿Cómo sabe que me gustan las estrellas? Es precioso. _Rápidamente me giro mostrándole ambos regalos a Katy quien no demora en abrir su boca y dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar entusiasmada y feliz por la sorpresa.

— Pónmela — le extiendo la cadenita que colgara de mi cuello.

— Oh, es un precioso gesto. Tiene una L grabada. ¿Quién es?

— ¿Cómo dices? — frunzo mi ceño bajando mi mirada hacia el dije una vez que Katy logro colocármelo. Le doy vuelta a la estrella y allí exactamente como anuncio mi amiga, hay una L escrita.

— Pensé que había sido Quinn. — solté algo desilusionada. — Quítamela — pido inmediatamente

— Espera… tal vez haya otra tarjeta con el nombre de quién te ha hecho semejante regalo.

Ambas buscamos en la caja más grande pero nada parecía querer darnos una pista. Katy leyó la nota quitando el papel dentro de la pequeña caja color purpura y pude ver como en su reverso la perfecta caligrafía seguía. Sin dudarlo le quite el papel de las manos y comencé a leer.

_**He podido observar cómo te gustan las estrellas.  
Lindo tatuaje. **_

_**Lucy Quinn Fabray**_

Instintivamente rozo la pequeña estrella amarilla que descansa en una de mis muñecas. ¿Cómo ha podido percatarse de ese pequeño detalle?

— Es Quinn… — afirmo con una sonrisa en mi boca.

— No es momento de hablar sobre eso ahora, pero es evidente que está afectando tus días, así sea para bien o mal. Eso lo averiguaras en estos días.

Frunzo mi ceño ¿Afectando mis días? No, me niego a que piense de esa forma. Aun siento la sensación de sus brazos a mí alrededor y la maravillosa tranquilidad que me ha proporcionado con tan simple gesto. ¿Por qué me envió este presente? Ha sido clara al decirme que debía alejarme de ella.

— No sé si quiero averiguarlo. — sin más me marcho del cuarto con ambos presentes decorando mi cuerpo teniendo el placer de sentirla cerca.

* * *

**Bueno creo que por esta semana ha sido suficiente con las actualizaciones.**  
**Espero que les este gustando el rumbo de la historia. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Andrea, espero haber saciado un poco tus ganas de actualizaciones jajaja.**

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
